A Princess' Deadly Escape
by becksterRES
Summary: -Wishing-Fire's AU Challenge- Princess Kairi was an average everyday princess. Too bad that's the morning story. In the night, she and her friends risk their lives, serving their kingdoms in a way no prince or princess has done before.
1. Smile

Hey there! I'll be starting **Wishing-Fire's AU challenge**. This is my first challenge ever so helpful reviews would really be appreciated.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the character. They all belong to their rightful owners. The challenge belongs to _Wishing-Fire_.

Let's get this thing started.

* * *

><p>Being the youngest princess of hearts gave Kairi a winning position and a losing one. She always smiled and acted cute to keep the façade of being sweet. Her older sisters always envied the way the crowd loved her. She was a masterpiece of a princess.<p>

But her smiles that the people see were never real. Her forced smiles looked real and her killer smiles were only for the night. The King and Queen always thought she was the perfect child, and they never questioned why she smiled. They would never know when she was faking or when she really smiled.

The only people who ever saw her true smile were the ones who help her escape at night. Ones who watch her back in a fight and make her smile in the hardest times. Those people in her life, they were the ones who made smiling mean something.


	2. Eternity

I just had to upload this today. It was circling in my mind since I finished the first one. Hope you'll enjoy!

**ALSO! I want to thank _MonMonCandie _for being my first reviewer for this story.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters. They all belong to their rightful owners. This awesome challenge belongs to _Wishing-Fire_.

Ready?

* * *

><p>Everyday, Kairi would go through the motions of being a princess. The same thing over and over again and everyday would feel like an eternity. But she would always wait without complaining. She would wait two eternity's if she had to.<p>

During the night, she was free from this wretched cruse called royalty. She would serve her country in a way that no princess has done before. During the day, Kairi spent every waking second being the best princess she could be. During the night, she would serve as a agent, blood thirsty and ready for a fight but kind and loving when she wanted to be. She was perfect for these types of missions. Sora and Riku were the one's who saw her just as she is, night after night.

She was her own kind of crazy.

However, being Axel's younger sister might have something to do with it.


	3. Rivalry

Hopefully, this one doesn't seem too rushed. I was having a hard time fitting the 150 word limit. I'm not too crazy about it, but I think it's pretty good.

I wouldn't be able to update this story as often as I like, but I'll try to get one or two in per week. Plus, school is ALMOST done so I would have some more time by next month. (In between beating the KH games. Yes, I didn't finish them yet)

Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts isn't mine no matter how hard I try. Also, this challenge goes to Wishing-Fire.**

You may begin young grasshoppers.

* * *

><p>Between home and the organization, Kairi has many rivals. She never did enjoy any of her rivalries.<p>

Except one.

Her rivalry with Sora and Riku had always been a good thing for her. She had gotten into the organization because of it too.

Sora, Axel's friend's brother, came over one day for business reasons. Riku came along to make sure things went well. The guys dared Kairi to swordfight with them. After sometime, they got away from the King and the Queen and made their way to the garden. The men unsheathed their swords as Kairi took one from the shed.

The fight seemed pretty straightforward when Kairi dropped her sword, but she was able to make them drop their own with hand-to-hand combat. True, the guys weren't giving their all, but neither was she.

Leon, the knight, started clapping. After some excuses (and blame taking), he recruited new agents.


	4. Judgment

I'm having fun with this :)

Okay, I really want to know how you see these chapters. Sad? Happy? Depressing? It will vary from time to time but I want to know if you like the way it's going. And ask if you have questions, I don't bite.

**DISCLAIMER! **Roses are red, Axel loves fire, if I say I own Kingdom Hearts, I would be a liar.

Let's start :)

* * *

><p>Living a double life meant having double responsibilities, and Kairi new this all too well.<p>

As a young princess (and agent), she had her own version of judgment day.

The day was suppose to go as follow, the King would ask each of his children, "Would you surrender your life for the kingdom?" The answer would be "No sir. I would continue living to rebuilt and enhance this kingdom." After hearing this statement be spoken over eight times, it was time for Kairi to answer.

"I would die for my people." From behind the King, she saw Leon's eyes widen as the King's did as well.

The King looked surprised and confused. Leon? He smirked.

Later that day, Kairi walked up to Leon at headquarters.

"Kairi," Leon asked to be sure she was serious, "Would you die for your people?"

It was time to set her judgment in stone.

"Happily."


	5. Laughter

Here's the next chapter :) is saying that I wrote 166 words but I counted them and got 150 (like five times or something)...weird... Either way, I'm posting this.

On a happy note, I took my math final today. I believe I have passed with flying rainbows. (Yeah, _rainbows_ not colors.)

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Even if I did, I would probably come here often. The challenge belongs to _Wishing-Fire_.

Have fun.

* * *

><p>Laughter was a song of the soul. A song that many sing and others whisper.<p>

Apparently, a princess shouldn't laugh loudly. They have to giggle and stay in character...

Yeah… Okay.

"… And that's how Santa named his reindeer," Riku finished his story with a nod.

Kairi and Sora laughed so loud, it echoed in the courtyard. The three were spending quality time with each other since they finished their last mission early. And since Sora, being as curious as ever, wondered out loud how Santa named his reindeer, Riku felt obliged to answer (or make something up on the spot).

So yeah, maybe a princess isn't suppose to laugh out loud or pretend some jokes aren't funny because they were inappropriate, but with her teammates she was able to let go and be free… sometimes literally.

Just then Kairi remembered something .

"… Thanks for saving me from that corset today, guys."


	6. Tiny

I really liked this one. Does it seem rushed?

**Random question:** Do you know about _Megaman Battle Network_ or _Megaman NT Warriors_?

**DISCLAIMER:** No...I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Thanks for rubbing it in. The challenge?...No, it's _Wishing-Fire_s

Is being short a bad thing?

* * *

><p>Being the youngest Princess of Hearts made Kairi the shortest one out of the bunch. Her sisters rarely bothered her about it.<p>

"Hey pipsqueak, what's down?" Axel, however, was a different story. Kairi didn't mind Axel much, but she still had to deal with her enemies commenting about it.

Since bad guys believe that girls with high heels seem better, Kairi was almost always the shortest one in the room. That night's mission was no different.

Kairi ran down the hallway of an office building when a guy stopped her. "What's a tiny girl like you going to do, now?" True, he was tall but he failed to realize that this hallway was connected to another.

"No one calls her short but US!" Sora shouted as he kicked the man and knocked him out. Sora looked up to see Kairi staring at him.

"…But he called me tiny."

"…Same difference."


	7. Dancer

I hope you enjoy :)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts and the mastermind behind this challenge is _Wishing-Fire_

1...2 and a 1, 2, 3!

* * *

><p>Kairi was never the dancer in her family. That award went to the second oldest princess, Cinderella. Every time Kairi was at a ball, she would watch in amazement as the dancers gracefully glided.<p>

Today was Axel's birthday party. Kairi was just sitting by herself as she watched her oldest sibling try not to make a fool of himself (with Naminé and Roxas' help).

She sighed.

"I know for a fact that you love to dance," Sora said as he sat next to her.

"And how would you know?" she challenged.

He whispered, "The way you fight says it all. All you have to do is change the arena."

Kairi blushed.

"I'll show you," Sora exclaimed as he lead her to dance.

~~~MEANWHILE~~~

"Isn't that cute?" Naminé asked as she watched the couple glide across the floor. Roxas nodded.

"Yeah… now give me my ten bucks, Roxie," Axel demanded, smirking.


	8. Excuse

I REALLY hope you like this one. It's my favorite so far.

I put the disclaimer at the for a special reason.

Keep reading :)

* * *

><p>"What ARE you three doing?" Leon asked his youngest team. Upon being caught, the trio hid something behind their backs.<p>

"Nothing!" the three exclaimed as they turned to face their commander.

"We were just…" Sora started but faltered causing Riku and Kairi sweat drop. "We were planning your surprise party," Kairi tried, "but you just ruined it."

Leon said, "Nice try, Kairi. Now, enough of your excuses, what are you three hiding?"

"Nothing!" they replied once again.

Leon appeared right behind them and grabbed the video camera from Kairi's hand. The three sweat dropped as Roxas singing "Right Where You Want Me" sounded from the camera.

"…What the hell?" Leon asked as he continued to watch.

"…Axel and his friends videoed it," Sora explained, "For Naminé blackmail."

Leon raised an eyebrow.

"We thought you were going to take it away from us," Riku stated.

"…"

"…"

"…Make me a copy."

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER:<strong> Kingdom Hearts **DOES NOT** belong to me. This challenge belongs to _Wishing-Fire_. "Right Where You Want Me" is by Jesse McCartney. I got the Roxas singing idea from a comic _Pumpkin-Girl_ made on deviantArt :)

Hope you liked it


	9. Inspiration

Here's another one :)

If you've noticed, I always say second princess or fifth princess and not child. This is because I put the princess' in a specific order and Axel's the oldest child so he doesn't count.

**CHALLENGE:** Yes, a challenge in a challenge :) As the story moves along, each princess will be given a place from first to sixth (Kairi being the seventh). If you're up to it, try to figure out why I ordered them in that way. Good luck!

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS! THIS CHALLENGE BELONGS TO _WISHING-FIRE_! Got it? Get it? Good.

Don't hurt yourself...

* * *

><p>Kairi was feeling a bit upset today. Her father saw some blood stains on her shirt and made sure that she always went out with a "bodyguard". She sat in the library thinking about multiple things.<p>

"ARHH!" Kairi shouted in frustration.

Belle looked past a bookshelf in surprise. "Kairi? When did you get here?"

"…An hour ago?" Kairi answered unsure.

"I didn't hear the door open," Belle said.

_"CRAP!" _Kairi thought as she sweat dropped, _"Leon and his 'perfect' training!"_

"Either way," Belle continued taking a seat, "You look worried."

"I've got a lot on my mind," she confessed to the fifth princess. "Father wants me to stop hanging out with Riku and Sora for now."

"Oh." Belle said. She then happily gave Kairi a book. "Maybe you'll find inspiration in this. It's about a secret agent."

"Thanks..." Kairi sweat dropped. _"Well at least I could relate to the character."_

* * *

><p><strong>NOTE:<strong> And no, Belle doesn't know Kairi's a secret agent. She just thought that Kairi would enjoy the book.


	10. Move

Wow. My tenth chapter. *tear* Anyway, this chapter is a fighting one so be prepared!

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the characters of Kingdom Hearts. This challenge was made by _Wishing-Fire_.

An agents life is a dangerous one.

* * *

><p>Maleficent was a master at witchcraft who wanted to destroy everything. Today, the young team had to invade and steal a computer program that may help them defeat her. After some battles (on every floor), they were able to find the control room and Maleficent. Riku and Sora started fighting Maleficent as Kairi fought her lackeys.<p>

After some time, everyone was getting tired. Then, Maleficent smirked before she called a giant ball of green flames.

Riku and Sora easily dodged it but they still felt the intense heat.

"How'd she miss?" Sora asked.

"I don't think it was meant for us," Riku answered before he screamed, "KAIRI! MOVE!"

Kairi wasn't able to see the fire before it hit her head on, bumping her right into a man's fist before she fell face first.

The last thing she heard was Sora saying, "We have to retreat!" followed by a "Let's go."


	11. Shades of Grey

I wasn't very sure how to go with this one. But I think I got it. As I said before, this is a continuation of the last chapter.

PLUS! A secret character? I think you could guess who it is :)

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts. I think you know who does ;) And this challenge belongs to...! That's right: _Wishing-Fire_!

How many shades of grey have you seen?

* * *

><p>Kairi was lying on a bed unconscious. Sora and Riku didn't leave her side for one minute after they brought her into the HQ. Although Riku did fall asleep, Sora stayed awake.<p>

"C'mon Kai," he pleaded quietly to the sleeping girl, "You've gotta wake up."

Kairi, however, was looking everywhere in darkness. "Where am I?" Kairi asked.

"You're unconscious." A girl in blue answered.

"I need you're help," the woman continued sweetly, "My friends are lost and I need help."

"How will I know?"

"You will."

"_C'mon Kairi, please wake up."_

"Sora!" Kairi said into the darkness.

"The light is strong in you two." The woman smiled.

She disappeared as a light started to blind Kairi. Kairi saw every shade of grey from light to dark.

"Kairi!" Sora said enthusiastically, "You're awake!"

Riku bolted upright at the suddenness before he smiled. "Welcome back."


	12. Burn

This chapter is the day after Kairi got burnt. Kairi spent all night in the organization so her father's worried.

ALSO! Today is my first day of summer vacation and I'm planning on making another full-length story :) But I have to go back to school for two tests, so wish me luck!

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts. The challenge belongs to _Wishing-Fire_. But the story? Made by my mind (with some inspiration) :)

Chapter 12! Jack it! Power up!

* * *

><p>"Kairi, you were gone all night. What do you have to say for yourself?" her father scolded.<p>

"I'm sorry," she answered, "I was-"

"She was with me, your majesty," Sora cut in as he entered.

"And what exactly were you doing with my daughter during that time?" the King asked with suppressed anger.

"Well you see," Sora started, surprised by the hidden accusation, "We were testing something out in the backyard with the dragons."

"We wanted to burn a marshmallow like in the cartoons," Kairi continued.

"Zandor got excited and accidentally burnt Kairi. I helped the burns somewhat heal."

"He's my favorite dragon."

"If that's all," the King said reluctantly, knowing Sora as a gentleman, "You may go."

"Thank you daddy," Kairi answered with a smile. The King left.

"And thank you," she said to Sora, giving him a kiss on the cheek resulting in two red faces.


	13. Blueberry

Who else loves blueberries? :) Anyway, I wanted to know if having a princess being snobby would be good to add in or not. And if yes, which princess should I use (one that hasn't appered yet)?

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts or this challenge.

Sweet, sweet blueberries :)

* * *

><p>"Now Kairi, I need you to get blueberries so I can make my pie," the eldest princess told the youngest.<p>

"Aye, aye, Snow White," Kairi said with a salute and a smile.

Kairi took a basket and walked out to the garden. She waved to Riku, who was on the balcony, as she walked towards the blueberries. She remembered how amazingly sweet the pie was.

"Blueberries, huh?" a voice asked.

"That's right," Kairi answered as she turned around, "What are you doing here, Sora?"

"What?" Sora asked, feigning hurt and holding his heart, "Are you saying you don't want me here?"

Kairi giggled. "No, but with you here, I wouldn't get as much of Snow's sweet pie as I would like."

"I'm leaving, I'm leaving." Kairi playfully pouted as he laughed, took a berry, and left.

Maybe there _was_ something sweeter than Snow's blueberry pie.


	14. Salty

Just a sweet chapter for you :) I'll be swaying away from the plot I have set up for awhile because I have the next few chapters written already.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts, the challenge, or any of the characters.

ACH! Salt in my eye!

* * *

><p>Kairi stood on top of a hill looking at the sea. The sun was just setting and the scenery was beautifully romantic.<p>

"Why do you like coming here?" Axel asked.

"Don't you think it's beautiful?" Kairi asked her brother.

"Yeah but it's wet…and salty," Axel answered as he scratched the back of his head.

"You know, you don't have to be here if you don't want to," Kairi stated quietly.

"Yeah I kn- Wait! Yes I do!" Axel said as he remembered that the King wants her with a guard.

Kairi looked out into the distance with a smile. Axel watched his youngest and favorite (though he would never admit it) sister's hair danced around her face.

So yeah, Axel hate the smell of sea salt. And maybe Kairi isn't fond of fire. But this duo makes it work. One way or another.


	15. Wink

Not much to say about this one. And lets just say that these chapters without action is for Kairi to heal from her burns (truthfully, I couldn't come up with anything action worthy with some words). And I love Riku so I had to do this to him :)

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Nor the challenge. But I do own the plot.

;)

* * *

><p>Today Kairi was confused. So who does she turn to?<p>

"Riku!" she shouted as she walked in the park, "Oi! I know you're here!"

A deep chuckle sounded from behind her. "So you've found me."

"Ach!" Kairi stated, surprised.

Riku really laughed this time. "Hey…don't you need a guard?"

"Axel's flirting with Larxene," Kairi deadpanned.

Riku nodded before asking, "So what's on your mind, Tiny?"

Blushing, she answered, "It's just…I was passing by Sora today and you know how he usually winks?"

"Every time he passes you."

"Yeah- wait, what?" Kairi asked.

"He doesn't wink at anyone but you," Riku confirmed, "Even if there was another cute girl. He always saves his winks for you. Which is..." Riku then swallowed his pride and continued, "sweet of him."

Kairi smiled before she thanked him and left.

"...The things I do for friends."


	16. Serendipity

Okay! This is a bit more detail on Kairi's closest friends.

Also, there is a refrence to the first chapter in this :)

**DiClAiMeR:** I dOn'T oWn KiNgDoM HeArTs. ThIs ChAlLeNgE bElOnGs To Wishing-Fire.

I learned a new word.

* * *

><p>Kairi has a serendipity of making amazing, lifelong friends. She feels blessed to have four special friends.<p>

Naminé, princess of Disney and best friend of Axel and Roxas, who currently has a crush on Roxas. She meets Kairi at least once a month to chat.

Roxas, Prince of Destiny Islands and best friend of Axel and Naminé. Kairi and Roxas understand each other on many levels. Kairi knows about Roxas' secrets as he knows hers. Roxas is a musician and a gamer.

Riku is now the heir of the Land of Departure since his older brother, Terra, has been deemed dead. He is one of the most caring guys Kairi knows and one of the scariest.

Finally, Sora, heir of Destiny Islands. Sora is Kairi's go-to guy for almost everything. They had been best friends for years and now something more.

These are the people who make her smile.


	17. Addiction

And we're back to the action :) What happens next will not be told. The next chapter will be the next night.

**DISCLAIMER:** Stop asking if I own anything! Everyone knows that I don't...

Simple Plan~ _Addicted_

* * *

><p>The addiction for power is an overwhelming one. Many people have gone through it and some even had to prevent others from losing control. Maleficent was one who needed help. And fast.<p>

Tonight, the young trio was finally going to retrieve the data. Using the tactics from before, Kairi, Riku, and Sora entered the warehouse and searched everywhere. They had to go through the enemies as well.

Soon, they made it to the master computer. Fortunately, Maleficent wasn't there since she had always felt weaker around the program. Riku started jamming button after button as Kairi and Sora dealt with the guards.

"I've got it!" Riku shouted as he held up a disk and a dragon busted from the roof.

"Give me the data!" Maleficent screeched.

The agents ran for their lives to their motorcycles. Now all they had to do was bring the data to Leon. Easy, right?


	18. Transformation

Guess who finished their first year of high school today! :)I'm a freshman NO MORE! (Actually, it ended awhile ago but I had to take regents).

Anyway, here's the next chapter. I made it with the _Space Paranoids_ storyline in my head so that explains who the computer expert is.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own a thing. Not the challenge nor Kingdom Hearts.

Now entering...!

* * *

><p>"Alright kiddos," Leon said the next night, "I gave our computer expert, Aerith, the data and she came up with something."<p>

Aerith walked into the room. "Follow me," she said kindly with a wave of her hand.

The team got up and followed the woman into another room.

"The data you took was for a new weapon," Aerith explained as she pressed a button to expose the creation, "It took sometime for me to put together the data and insert important functions."

The three took the new weapons in their hands. Kairi felt like a transformation took place within herself. She saw the woman from before reappear and smile before leaving again. They all looked at the weapons in awe.

"These are just three versions," Aerith continued, "Apparently, different ones have different functions."

"What-," Kairi asked, amazed, "what are these?"

Aerith smiled. "Lady and gentlemen, I give you the keyblade."


	19. Underwater

This chapter is mostly with the "mysterious" person from a few chapters back.

Also, someone took a guess at the challenge. I wouldn't say who's right until the end :)

**DISCLAIMER:**I don't own Kingdom Hearts. The challenge was made by Wishing-fire

_~The seaweed is always greener, in somebody else's lake..._

* * *

><p>Kairi lay on the shore after taking a swim. Down the beach, Axel was sleeping, waiting for Kairi to finish.<p>

She sighed before she closed her eyes. When she opened her eyes, she was underwater. Kairi covered her mouth before she realized that she could breath.

Kairi looked around before she heard something.

"Who's there?" she exclaimed as summoned her keyblade.

A woman chuckled. "Your sharp."

"Oh," Kairi said, "It's you."

The woman in blue smiled and nodded. Then she pointed to Kairi's keyblade, "Looks like your close to discovering the secret."

"Secret?" Kairi asked.

She nodded.

Kairi angrily questioned, "Why can't you just tell me?"

The woman smiled and ruffled Kairi's hair, "And spoil the surprise?"

Kairi pouted before asking, "Can you tell me your name?"

Again, she smiled, disappearing into the ocean.

"Aqua…" Kairi muttered before she woke up.

"Kairi!" Axel called, "Let's go!"


	20. Prince

I have decided that I will bounce around the plot. This means that some chapters (like this one) would have nothing to do with the plot and other (like the last one) will. Plus I need to have part of Kairi's princess life in this.

THANKS FOR ALL THE SUPPORT! SPECIAL THANKS TO: _MonMonCandie, KittyKatt67, _and(anonymous reviewer) _Light Penguin_ (thanks SO much for the kind words) for reviewing :)

**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own Kingdom Hearts or this challenge.

Every Princess needs a Prince. But every agent needs a friend.

* * *

><p>"Kairi," Naminé asked as they sat on the balcony overlooking the garden, "Choose: Prince Charming or Knight in shining armor?"<p>

Kairi looked at her friend. "Naminé, how'd you come up with that questions?"

Naminé stopped her drawing to look Kairi in the eye and reply, "Just answer" before continuing with her work.

Kairi sweat dropped before she thought about the answer. She blushed as a certain teammate crossed her mind. Luckily for her, Naminé was busy drawing.

"I would want a Prince who would risk his life for me because I would know he cares," Kairi answered.

Naminé nodded before getting up. "Well, I'm going to get crayons. Need anything?"

Kairi shook her head before Naminé left. Soon, Kairi took a peek at Naminé's picture.

It was an almost completed picture of Kairi blushing as she was thinking about the question…or more accurately, thinking about someone.


	21. Black and White

I didn't know what to do with this one. But I think I did a pretty good job with this.

**DISCLAIMER:** I think you should know the drill.

HoPe YoU eNjOy!

* * *

><p>The night sky and the moon. Kairi had always wondered about that. The white moon against the black sky. Two complete opposites and yet living in peace. Why can't light and darkness in the world be like that?<p>

Right now, Kairi can't worry about these little things. She has to find out where Maleficent had trapped one of their agents. Readjusting Destiny's Light in her hand, she keep running.

"_Kairi!" _Riku voice sounded from her headset.

"Give me something to hear," came Kairi's usual response.

"_I found her,"_ Riku answered, _"I'll send the coordinates to your watch."_

"Okay."

A few moments passed before Riku continued, _"And Kairi?"_

"Yeah?"

"_Let me save her." _Kairi attempted (and failed) to look at her headset in question. Riku wants to break her out of whatever she's in?

As realization dawned on her, Kairi smirked.

"Whatever you say, Riku."


	22. Past

So sorry for the delay of this chapter. I had a graduation party to go to and I didn't have time to post this earlier. But I'll post again in the afternoon so it would balance out...kinda.

**DISCLAIMER**: I Do Not Own Kingdom Hearts Or This Challenge. The Challenge Belongs To _Wishing-Fire_.

Have you met someone from _your_ past?

* * *

><p>After the rescue mission, the team and the escapee returned to HQ.<p>

"I can't thank you enough," the young teen said as they waited for Leon.

"No problem," Riku answered.

"We can do this kind of thing in our sleep," Sora continued.

Leon walked in. "Hey everyone. I see you've met Xion."

"So that's your name," Sora muttered.

"Nice name," Riku commented.

"So Xion, what was Maleficent after?" Kairi questioned.

"Well," she started, "You see, I found out some information on this boy, Ventus."

"Ventus?" Sora asked, wide-eyed.

"Yeah. Why you know him?"

Riku closed his eyes. "Sora and I…we saw these people from our past."

The girls widened their eyes.

"What do you mean?" Xion asked.

"It means we have a lot to talk about," Kairi said as she looked down.

"What do you mean Kai?" Sora asked, worried.

"…I saw my long lost friend."


	23. Haunted

Yes, Riku is my favorite character. No, I haven't beaten Xemnas yet. Yes, this is a random moment.

**Disclaimer: **Same as always.

_Haunted._

* * *

><p>"It seems like we're haunted," Riku commented. Being (mostly) professionals, the comment only stirred a few giggles, chuckles or smirks.<p>

Kairi looked around the room.

"It looks like the people from our past want us to know something important," she stated.

Sora replied, "We know the 'who' now we need the 'what'."

"When did this start?" Leon asked.

Riku began, "The first time I saw him…was when Kairi was injured. He said not to lose myself."

"Ven, my cousin" Sora started, "came at that time. He told me that my friends are the key. Don't lose sight of it."

"Aqua, my…mother figure," Kairi said, "Also came to me during that time. She told me that her friends are lost. And that there's a secret to the keyblade. But we need to be patient."

After sometime, Leon said something unexpected.

"Take Halloween off. You deserve it."


	24. Halloween

I defeated Xemnas last night at 9:30. :) To celebrate, I'm making sea-salt icecream!

**Disclaimer is carried from last theme.**

Because they can't always be professionals.

* * *

><p>"Come on Kairi!" the third oldest princess shouted. Kairi was tagging along with Alice and her friends on Halloween since she still needed a bodyguard.<p>

"You seem bored," Alice noted with a frown, "You know, I can go. Just meet me at the park later."

"Really?" Kairi asked with hope.

"Really." Kairi smiled as Alice left.

"So from what I just heard," a voice interjected.

"Is that you're alone on Halloween night with no one with you," another voice added.

"What are you two doing?" Kairi asked.

"Kairi! You just ruined the moment!" Sora shouted.

"Yeah," Riku added before smirking, "But I'm still kidnapping you!" And just as he said that, he draped Kairi over his shoulder.

"Sora! Save me!" Kairi began giggling as Riku ran around, taunting Sora.

"I will save thee, Princess!" Sora answered.

A little way off, Leon smiled as he commented softly, "My agents."


	25. Eventually

Now it's time for the truth. You were going to learn this...eventually (see what I did there...no? lol). Anyway, I'm not giving anything away.

**DISCLAIMER! **I don't own Kingdom Hearts. I have accepted the challenge from _Wishing-Fire_.

We will find a way. Eventually.

* * *

><p>The next night, Leon and his team were going through anything and everything about Terra, Aqua, and Ventus.<p>

Leon sighed. "Alright guys," he said getting the trio's attention.

"What's wrong Leon?" Kairi asked as she, Sora, and Riku gathered around Leon.

Leon said, "A few years ago, when you were all still young, Aqua, Terra, and Ventus were in your places right now."

The teens continued to listen attentively.

"Eraqus," Leon continued, "their commander, sent them on a mission to stop Maleficent. Xehanort was working with her."

"Wait," Riku asked, "The brilliant scientist?"

"Yes," Leon confirmed, "But they both wanted power." Leon frowned. "Your loved ones are lost and are separated."

"But…there's a way to get them back, right?" Sora asked, concerned.

"Maybe."

"Then," Sora stated, "we'll find a way," causing himself and everyone to smile.

"We always do," Riku agreed.

"Eventually," Kairi added jokingly.


	26. Redesign

Kairi's new outfit could be a Kh II variation or you could make up your own design :)

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not, or will I ever, own Kingdom Hearts. The challenge belongs to _Wishing-Fire._

Everyone having a good summer? :)

* * *

><p>Kairi looked at the new, VERY short dress she bought.<p>

"Hey Kairi," Selphie sang as she walked into her room, "What are you-" before she finished her question, her eyes landed on the dress.

"Umm…" Selphie sweat dropped.

"Help me," Kairi said. "I like the dress but it's so short."

"I've got an idea," Selphie said with a smile, "Let me redesign it the Selphie way."

Later, Kairi was wearing the redesigned outfit. She had dark blue jeans and black sneakers paired with a long sleeved white top under the pink (now) jacket. The zipper in the front was opened and the hood was still in place.

"Kai, can we come in?" Sora asked as he knocked.

"Come on in," Kairi answered as she admired the outfit.

"What's- holy," Sora said as he walked in.

"Damn," Riku commented.

"I knew they'd like it. Selphie commented, giggling.


	27. Bouquet

Okay. Well I was thinking for awhile and I've decided that I'm replacing Hikari with Xion. The more I think about it, the more sense it makes (to me) so I'm going change all the chapters with Hikari in them. (Good thing it's only "Past")

If you don't know who Hikari is, don't worry about it :)

**Disclaimer:** NOOO I don't own Kingdom Hearts OR the challenge!

Sibling Love.

* * *

><p>Kairi stood next to Alex with a bouquet of flowers in her hands.<p>

"Oh man, oh man," Alex said, "What if I mess up?"

Kairi calmly put down the bouquet before she asked, "Really? Are you serious?"

"What?" Axel asked, offended, "I'm nervous."

Kairi asked, "Why should you be nervous?"

"I just want everything to be perfect, okay Kairi?" Axel snapped. He took a deep breath. "Sorry," he mumbled as he leaned against the window.

"Don't be," Kairi answered standing next to him.

"It's just," Axel started, "I'm not good at this kind of thing."

"You'll do fine," Kairi insisted. "No matter what you'll still have people who love you."

Axel smiled. "Crazy people just like you?"

Kairi smiled. "I'm sure Larxene loves you much more than I do," Kairi said as she hugged him. "Go," she instructed, "You've got a big day tomorrow."


	28. Wedding

Not much to say about this one. The little thing in the end also counts with the 150 words and I made it up (unless I somehow rememeber something from my past or something...).

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own KINGDOM hearts OR this CHALLENGE.

EDIT: I had to add some words because I was five words too short. I forgot to recheck before I posted it ^^".

~Enjoy~

* * *

><p>Kairi sat with her sisters as she watched Alex and Larxene glide across the floor.<p>

Before the wedding started, Axel and Larxene were nervous so Kairi and Naminé were busy calming their older siblings down. Now look.

They have other couples dancing with them. From her seat, Kairi was able to see Roxas asking a flushed Naminé to dance as Riku led Xion to the dance floor.

Kairi smiled before she saw a hand extended towards her.

"Don't tell me you can't dance," Sora said with a playful smirk, "And don't attempt to talk your way out of-"

"I'm not," Kairi cut in as she smirked and stood up. "Lead the way."

Sora smiled as he led her to dance.

_One by one they fall in love,_

_Two by two they find the one._

_When it's time to seek the truth,_

_We stand as one as the fight goes on._


	29. Wandering

Now we're back in the action!...for one chapter! The next two chapters aren't agent related but princess related. Hope no one minds :)

Here's a head up: Next Sunday (the tenth), my Church is going to the beach for the day (to baptize people and then spend the day there) and I'm not sure if I could post anything on that day. I'll let you know :)

**DISCLAIMER:** I do Not own Kingdom hearts Or this Challenge.

When you're wandering, you don't get lost; you're taking another route ;)

* * *

><p>Kairi was wandering around looking for the study room that had information about the DTD. She sighed and sat down.<p>

Aqua told Kairi that they need to find the Door to Darkness to help her escape.

Sounds easy, right?

Wrong.

Apparently Maleficent doesn't want them to "unlock their hearts" AND she has control over…heartless? Anyway, only the keyblade could destroy them, so they're okay.

"Hey tiny!" a man yelled, "It looks like your boyfriend is nowhere to be seen!"

Kairi sighed as the man from before decided to make a special appearance again. She turned around. It looks like he brought A LOT of heartless friends.

Kairi ran over roofs before she was cornered. She was about to summon her keyblade when a fire spell destroyed them all.

"Miss me?" Sora asked as he appeared.

Kairi was about to reply but the floor caved under their feet.


	30. Ball

I've noticed that I've been relying on dialouge a lot. So for the rest fo these I'll (try to) keep dialouge to a minumum.

Also, check out the "Simple and Clean" (orchestra version). I was listening to it as I was writing this.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, this challenge, or the song "Simple and Clean". Thank you.

...So how's everyone's summer? :)

* * *

><p>Debris fell everywhere. A familiar voice called out, "Sora?" Sora stood up and helped Kairi up before he asked confused, "Roxas?" Sora's brother stood in front of an orchestra, practicing for the ball.<p>

"What're you doing here?" the twins asked in sync.

"Bibbidi bobbidi boo!" In a bright flash everything was fixed.

"Sora?" Roxas asked, smiling, "When did you get here?" The couple exchanged confused looks. Roxas smirked. "Ready?" he asked his orchestra. Soon, the orchestra version of "Simple and Clean" filled the room.

"Thanks," Riku said as he stood on the balcony.

Fairy godmother floated next to him and answered, "Repairing the ceiling and erasing their memory was easy."

Riku smiled as he watched his two best friends dance across the ball room. He couldn't help but recall some of the fairy tales his mother always told him. He shook his head. No. Those are fantasy. This is real.


	31. Brother

Happy Forth of July to my American Readers :)

I felt like doing a piece about Axel would be too...predictable. So, I created this. By the way, is the word counter giving anyone else problems or is it just me?

**Disclaimer: **I STILL don't own Kingdom Hearts OR this challenge.

Hope you'll like it.

* * *

><p>Technically, Kairi only has one big brother. But, to Kairi, she has two. Right now she has to deal with her second older 'brother' crushing on someone. That's right.<p>

Riku has a crush. And he came to Kairi for help. It's really rather normal. This is how the trio works. Riku goes to Kairi for help and Kairi goes to Riku for help. Sora also goes to Riku for girl troubles since Sora looks up to him. Sora and Kairi also go to each other some time but it all depends on the "who" and "what". And that's how that works out. Most of the time.

"Who's the lucky girl?" Kairi asked teasingly, knowing exactly who it is.

"Xion," Riku muttered. Kairi giggled as she watched her supposed brother blush at the thought of his new crush.

Still, Riku knows he's lucky to have a helpful 'sister'. Just not always.


	32. Puzzled

As you may have figured out by now, I am a SoraXKairi fan :) But I love the trio's friendship a lot. So expect more of this. ALSO, be prepared for some action chapters and new arrivals and new truths. I have a lot in store for this challenge.

**DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR THIS CHALLENGE. I ONLY CREATED THE PLOT.

So confusing.

* * *

><p>Kairi was puzzled about the whole situation. They were devising a plan to send an agent undercover.<p>

Riku was perfect for the job. He had that "bad boy" vibe around him (only few knew it as a façade) and he was JUST named heir to the throne. Kairi wasn't too trilled about the idea. One of the people that means a lot to her is going undercover as Maleficent's pawn. She trusts Riku, but she cares for him too.

"Don't worry, Kai," Riku reassured as he placed an arm around her shoulder. "It's only a month. Besides," he added, smirking, "we all know they can't touch this." Kairi smiled at Riku's arrogance before he and Sora started with one of their infamous arguments.

That aside, she was still puzzled. Was it wrong for her to be a bit relived that Riku was going instead of Sora?


	33. Insanity

I wrote this chapter beacuse I could not not put a joke about Riku's skirt in XD (Yes I realize I used double negitives :P)

**DISCLAIMER FROM THE FIRST CHAPTER STILL STANDS **

I just had to do it

* * *

><p>Today, Sora and Kairi went on a mission without Riku to find more information about the parallel trio.<p>

Kairi stuffed a folder in her bag as she followed Sora. They wanted to get back as fast as they could. That was, however, until Maleficent felt the need to flame in.

"Hello children," she greeted.

Kairi and Sora summoned their keyblades. Maleficent scowled before she smirked. She began blasting the teens with green fire causing them to drop, duck, and/or roll. All of a sudden, she stopped. With a lift of her hand, another fire portal opened. There stood Riku with an irritated expression.

Kairi covered her mouth to stop herself from laughing. Sora looked like he would have cracked up if the circumstances were different.

"_Oh the insanity!" _Kairi thought as she looked at Riku who was now wearing a skirt.

"Riku, stay there," Maleficent ordered, confusing the trio.


	34. Trapped

I've always hated the Large Bodies. Running around like they own the world or something. Anyway, hope you enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER:**I had/have no part in creating these amazing people. I took up the challenge from _Wishing-Fire_.

One last thing. I've never played _Final Fantasy _before but I want someone to be paired up with Leon (preferably someone in Kingdom Hearts as well) Can anyone give me a hand? Thanks :)

* * *

><p>They were trapped. Maleficent summoned invisible force fields to keep them all in the battlefield. She summoned multiple heartless that surrounded the duo.<p>

"Attack, now," she said as she took a glance at Riku. He stood as still as a statue.

Kairi and Sora were having a hard time keeping the heartless away. Kairi looked over at Riku and noticed how emotionless he was. Had she really lost his friends? Did he get overtaken by the darkness?

Kairi stabbed a Large Body and killed it before she looked back at their friends. She had somehow managed to catch his eye. Riku smirked and winked before he returned to his cold façade again. Kairi smiled. What was she worried about? Riku wasn't going to the darkness that easily. She dropped her smile before Maleficent caught her. All they need now was the information.

It was going to be easy, right?


	35. Joy

_Thanks to LittleKeybladeNinja_,_ MonMonCandie_, and_ Aika08 _for helping me with Leon's...dating problem. LOL Anyway, thanks a lot :)

**DISCLAIMER STILL STANDS.**

I've got the joy, joy, joy, joy down in my heart~

* * *

><p>Kairi and Sora escaped as soon as the invisible barriers disappeared. When they made it to HQ, they ran down the stairs to get the information to Leon.<p>

When they (finally) made it to the office, Kairi slammed the folder on Leon's desk and felt joy spread through her. Sora and Kairi stood there panting as Leon went to give Aerith the files.

Wanting to see the outcome of the files, the two stayed back. Sora came up with an idea that there might be a different organization working with SeeD. Kairi just shook her head.

Although they put aside the idea, it got them thinking about how young they really are. At the mere age of sixteen (seventeen for Riku), they were part of a an organization in which they can get killed almost daily.

Soon, Leon returned with a sad expression. "Guys, I have some bad news."


	36. Misery

Just so you know, tomorrow I wouldn't be updating. :) The next time I update, it will have more of the plot.

**DisClaimEr:** I DoN't Own KingDom Hearts. This Challenge Belongs To _Wishing-Fire_.

It's not really misery but...

* * *

><p>Both agents stared wide-eyed at Leon. "You can't be serious," Kairi said in a half question, half statement. Leon nodded his head to enforce the idea. They couldn't believe it.<p>

They had brought back the wrong folder.

"NO!" the young agents cried dramatically. Leon allowed the young teens to bask in their misery for a moment before he asked, irritated, "Are you two done?"

"Yeah pretty much," Sora answered as he and Kairi resumed their positions. The three began to go through some of the possibilities of retrieving the needed information without blowing Riku's cover. After awhile, Kairi believed that they were getting nowhere. After about an hour of talking, Leon made a final decision.

"Okay," Leon started. "We're going to get the folder when we're going to retrieve Riku, got it?" They nodded. "Good, be ready, you guys might have to fight a lot more than you did today."


	37. Challenge

I hope everyone enjoyed that "WTH! That's what they were moping about?" moment I created in the last chapter :). In this chapter, Sora and Kairi go after the data once again and face a seemingly dark Riku.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own Kingdom Hearts or this challenge. The challenge belongs to Wishing-Fire.

I'm actually enjoying this challenge.

* * *

><p>Kairi realized that Leon was right. Because of their last invasion, Maleficent decided to up security. Now instead of just heartless, she had people and something else. Leon called them…unversed? Yeah. Unversed.<p>

The real challenge was finding the information in the building. The duo ran until they came into an opening. Maleficent flamed in with Riku right by her side. Kairi looked to see if Riku was truly turned against them. His face gave away nothing. This scared her but she made sure she didn't show it.

"Riku," Maleficent said as stood on an upper platform with the folder in her hand, "Eliminate the boy." Suddenly darkness wrapped around Kairi. "I've gotten rid of the distraction for you." Riku jumped off the platform and ran straight towards Sora.

That was all Kairi saw before falling into everlasting darkness. How's she going to get out of this one?


	38. Fight

I wanted to make this a fight scene between Sora and Riku about Kairi but I decided to stick with this. If you want to know what happened to the guys, they were fighting :P

**Disclaimer:** I'm sure you know :)

Maybe fighting the darkness is fighting yourself? So...what if you can't win?

* * *

><p>"Kairi! Kairi!" a soothing, familiar voice called out to her. "Kairi! Open your eyes!" Kairi did as she was told. She found herself...on a beach.<p>

"Kairi!" the voice called out again.

"Aqua? What's going on? Where are we?" Kairi asked. Aqua revealed herself in front of the red head.

"You're trapped in the dark margin," the blue haired woman told her. "And so am I." Kairi gasped as she realized what that meant. "But," Aqua continued, "You have a strong light in your heart that is only with certain people. Which means you can escape."

"What about you?" the younger girl asked.

"I can't escape myself. You can save me. But not now. Not yet." Aqua smiled as Kairi was engulfed with light.

"Wait!" Kairi called out as she extended her hand towards her.

"Continue to fight the darkness," Aqua explained, "But remember that everyone has it. Including yourself."


	39. Believe

Let's see what happens to our beloved Riku and his friends. I'll try to keep to the main plot for now on.

**CHALLENGE ANSWER (From Chapter 9):** The Princess' are ordered from when their movies were release :) Congrats to** _KittyKatt67 _**for getting it right! If anyone else had a different idea, I'd love to hear it. Don't worry, this isn't my last challenge in a challenge ;)

**DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT own Kingdom Hearts. I just own the story idea. The challenge was created by _Wishing-Fire_.

You can't spell _believe_ without spelling _lie_ first.

* * *

><p>Kairi opened her eyes to see her boys battling it out. She got up and looked to see Maleficent's surprised face.<p>

"Unbelievable!" she screeched, grabbing the attention of the guys.

"This ends NOW!" Riku shouted as he ran full speed towards Sora. Maleficent smirked. Sora had been distracted and wasn't able to move away in time. He guarded with his keyblade just in time for Riku to springboard off of it up to where Maleficent was. Riku slashed at her, scarring her arm. The witch dropped the information they needed but was able to flame out before anything else happened.

Sora and Kairi looked towards their silver haired friend in shock.

"I believe," Riku stated, "that we have won this round." Riku jumped down from the platform to look the two in the eyes. He wasn't able to, however, since he was tackled into a group hug.


	40. Lie

Chapter 40 is here! I used lie as in 'lie low' instead of lying. Just a heads up :)

Special thanks to _MonMonCandie_,_ Aika08_,_ LittleKeybladeNinja_, _BlazingKaiogra_, and _Zexiontwo _for reviewing! You guys rock! Reviews always make my day.

**DISCLAIMER:** I still don't own Kingdom Hearts, Pokémon, or this challenge.

Lie low and stay hidden.

* * *

><p>A few days after, the trio sat down in the waiting room for Leon . Riku was toying with a Rubik's cube as Kairi was watching Sora take on Cynthia in his Pokémon game.<p>

After some time (and a victory dance), Leon entered the room with a set of files. "Alright guys," he looked at Kairi, "…and girl," Kairi smiled as he gave out the folders, "What I'm giving you is the information we have on your lost ones."

"Almost everything's...wrong," Kairi stated as she looked through the files.

Leon replied, "These are the decoys. For Royal reasons and so they can lie low."

"So what happened to their real files?" Sora asked.

"Lost. That's where you guys come in," Leon said. "Try to remember anything…different. After all, you are their successors. " They nodded. "Try to build a chain of memories. You have two weeks. No pressure. Dismissed."


	41. Memories

Little Kairi was four years old. The second time Kairi flashes back, she's eight. I know the ages are off by game stats but I need them to be old enough.

**DISclaimer:** I DOn't OWN KINGdom HEARTS OR THIS CHALLENGE. Thank you.

_A scattered dream that's like a far-off memory. A far-off memory that's like a scattered dream. I want to line the pieces up—yours and mine. _

* * *

><p>Kairi plopped down on her bed placing the folder on her nightstand. She went through everything that had something to do with Aqua but she just couldn't remember. It was as if someone stole her memories.<p>

Kairi sighed before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

A young Kairi laughed as Aqua chased her. After some banter, Kairi tripped and gained a nasty cut. She began crying as Aqua came to pick her up. Aqua looked around to see if anyone was there before she preformed a cure spell.

Suddenly, the scene changed. Kairi, a bit older, was watching as Aqua was being lifted by someone who looked a lot like Terra. Kairi noticed Ventus fighting someone (with a keyblade) somewhere else before she was knocked unconscious. The next day, she woke up at home with no memories of Aqua.

The scene changed again. Soon, Kairi found herself somewhere very familiar.


	42. Sea

Just a reminder: Kairi first met Aqua in the 'underwater' chapter. This is the same place :)

The battle for Kingdom Hearts will start soon. I have another half of the story which will introduce some of the other characters. Around chapter 48 the fighting will start (already working on it :D) so challenge time!

**CHALLENGE:** The main villains (Maleficent, Xehanort, Vanitas, Ansem, Seeker of Darkness) have a bone to pick with Sora, Kairi, and Riku. Three of the villains will be facing the trio soon. I want to see who can guess who will be fighting who and which villain is going to live for most of the challenge. So send your guesses as soon as you can! **EX: **_Sora will fight *insert villain name here*, Riku will fight *insert villain name here*, Kairi will fight *insert villain name here*, and *insert villain name here* will not fight yet._ I know it's harder than my first one, but I hope you'll have some fun with this! ^^" Any questions? Go ahead and ask! The challenge will be over when the fights are starting so you have some time. I'll give a warning when it's about to end. Good luck :)

**DISCLAIMER STILL STANDS**

_~You dream about going up there, But that is a big mistake_

* * *

><p>Kairi didn't bother looking around. She knew she was underwater. The place held of sense of peace.<p>

"Well it looks like you're getting used to this," Aqua's voice rang out with amusement in the open. Kairi smiled as the person she looked up to appeared in front of her.

"I almost forgot you," Kairi admitted as she stumbled upon realization. "Why?"

Aqua sighed and blew a strand of hair out of his face. "Xehanort."

Kairi looked at her questionably. "That scientist guy? The really old one that went missing the same time you did?"

Aqua smiled sadly. "Kairi, be prepared, a sea of truth is coming your way." Kairi leaned forward. "Xehanort somehow forced his heart into Terra's." Kairi widened her eyes. "He's still alive. So is his apprentice Vanitas. I don't know how, but they're both alive."

"What are they after?" Kairi asked.

"...They want to open Kingdom Hearts."


	43. Maybe

I've gotten a lot of awesome challenge answers but no one's got the answer yet. BUT IT'S NOT OVER YET! :D Thanks to everyone who's been reviewing! You guys mean a lot to me!

**DISCLAIMER:** In this chapter, I have used some quotes that have been taken **WORD FOR WORD** from the Kingdom Hearts games. I DO NOT own Kingdom Hearts, the quotes I used from KH2 or this challenge.

Maybe...just maybe, we can all be someone.

* * *

><p>Kingdom Hearts was the heart of all worlds. Connecting one world to another. That was how the myth went and it wondered Kairi to no end.<p>

When she was younger, Axel always told her stories about Kingdom Hearts (her parents never allowed her to be told these myths). Kairi wondered if she was going to be ready to be involved with something like Kingdom Hearts. Maybe she'll wait until she feels ready.

After pondering this, Kairi wondered out loud, "Maybe…waiting isn't good enough."

Axel looked to her in question before saying, "My thoughts exactly! If you have a dream, don't wait. Act." Kairi smiled.

Later that very same day, Kairi accepted Leon's invitation to join without hesitation. People may say it was the worst choice ever but she'll just laugh.

She still doesn't know what she signed up for. But, even to today, she would stand by her decision.


	44. Heart

This is basically an overview of what Riku and Sora both learned as Kairi was with Aqua.

Chapter 47 will have the start of the battles so you have until then to try and guess who fights who. Good luck :)

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts and the challenge belongs to _Wishing-Fire_.

_That's not true! The heart may be weak, and sometimes it may even give in. But I've learned that deep down, there's a light that never goes out! _

* * *

><p>Kairi clutched her heart as she thought about what she'd learn. Aqua's team were doing the EXACT same thing that they were doing…Kairi didn't even want to think about it. And their leader? She did even want to know what happened to that man.<p>

Kairi shook her head. Right now, they have to listen to the information that has been gathered.

Riku started, "Terra told me that Xehanort somehow merged their hearts. He said that we can unlock his heart."

"Ventus", Sora said knowing that Riku was done, "is trapped in me." The three gasped. "It's okay," Sora assured, "He said his heart was broken but his body is still out there. Also, Vanitas shouldn't be alive but he is."

There was an eerie silence before Leon decided, "You three go and line the pieces up. Then we can find out how to save them."


	45. Pieces

Okay, this chapter doesn't have anything to do with the plot. Still I hope you enjoy :) Also, people are starting to guess who's fighting who (but I'm not saying who) so congrats to those people (you know who you are). The challenge is still open to anyone who wants to try! Good luck.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not, nor have I ever, own Kingdom Hearts or this challenge.

Love is in the air~

* * *

><p>Kairi sat at her desk going through the files for the hundredth time as she waited for Sora.<p>

"I'm afraid we won't find all the information on time," Kairi confessed as Sora walked in.

"We'll put the pieces together, somehow. Like always," he replied before he smiled.

"What?" Kairi asked.

"Well," Sora started, "remember when we tried to complete that GIANT thousand piece puzzle of Disney Castle?"

Kairi laughed, recalling the event. "Riku told us it was the most immature thing ever."

Sora smiled. "Yeah but we did finish it."

After a few minutes of work, Sora suddenly stated, "I've got an idea."

"Shoot."

"Let's take a break." Kairi looked skeptical. "I'll take you to the beach. Buy you ice cream, maybe some dinner?"

Kairi stood with her arms akimbo. "Are you asking me out on a date?"

Sora smirked. "Yes, yes I am."


	46. Fragment

Not much to say about this chapter. The next chapter will be the last one you could send your guesses on so good luck to those who need it! :D

**DISCLAIMER: STILL IN EFFECT**

Enjoy~

* * *

><p>Fragments of information was missing. Kairi knew this all too well. In between training and being a 'Princess' she had a tight schedule.<p>

She sighed. This WILL work out. She was certain they were going to get their people back.

Right now they have to chase around Maleficent for data and go out on missions.

Through it all, Kairi always had the reassurance that someone has her back. They haven't found much about Xehanort but different information on Vanitas and Darkness was revealed. They were getting closer, Kairi could tell. To what? She wasn't all that sure.

Soon, visits from the other trio dwindled. This fact made them work more attentively and faster.

Just one problem. Xehanort was getting to Kingdom Hearts faster than they could catch up.

In short, it means a team has to go after Kingdom Hearts soon. And that team will be this trio.


	47. Ultimate

Alright all my wonderful reviewers! This is the last chapter that you can answer the question. (Just so you know, the next chapter is a set-up chapter for the fights)

**SPECIAL THANKS** to all my wonderful reviewers! I've gotten 100+ reviews and I have all of you to thank!

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own anything.

The time is drawing near.

* * *

><p>After months of research and training, Leon made the ultimate decision.<p>

"Alright guys," Leon said, "Xehanort is close to Kingdom Hearts and that's what we need to protect." He took a deep breath. "You three have to go after him."

The team looked at him in shock before nodding. Soon, they found themselves researching (again) places they might end up in such as the End of the World, Dive to the Heart, Realm of Darkness, etc.

"We'll be fine Leon," Kairi reassured after they finished.

"Yeah," Sora chimed in, "Go out there and take that Sephiroth guy down! We'll handle Kingdom Hearts." Sora then preceded to bump his fist on his chest.

Leon looked over to Riku and received a smile and nod. "Alright," Leon answered with a faint smile. "Just do me a favor." He smirked. "Don't die. I might just have something special planned."


	48. Bloodlust

I hope you all are going to enjoy these next few chapters like I did :D Anyway, all of the places are actual Kingdom Hearts worlds or areas so if you get lost (like I did), feel free to ask me about it.

Also, I'm not going to mention how the trios armor are designed so use your imagination!:D Thank you.

**DISCLAIMER:** No. I still don't own Kingdom Hearts or this challenge.

_This world has been connected. Tied to the darkness... soon to be completely eclipsed. There is so very much to learn. You understand so little. _

* * *

><p>Kairi, Sora, and Riku (fully armored) ran towards the source of the heartless and unversed. Kairi tried to imagine what was about to unfold. Were they ready?<p>

The heartless and unversed were attacking from every direction. The three took fighting positions before continuing their way to the enemies. When they reached an opening, they noticed someone above them.

Riku shouted, "Terra!" Kairi widened her eyes as she noticed how similar this man looked like Terra. But there bloodlust in his eyes and he looked like Xehanort as well.

"Wrong child," Terra-Xehanort yelled, "I killed him." Sora was about to make his way towards the man but Riku pulled him back and ran forward himself. The duo knew Riku needs to do this himself so Kairi and Sora kept going. As they stood on a pillar, a corridor of darkness opened.

"Vanitas," Sora muttered as Kairi quickly ran into the corridor.


	49. Storybook

So I'll be starting with Kairi's fight. Also, I used some of the actual quotes from Kingdom Hearts. Enjoy :)

**DISCLAIMER:** I own nothing!

Alright. Fight, fight, fight.

* * *

><p>Kairi stood on a suspended white piece of land in the middle of darkness. Recognizing the Door to Darkness from a storybook Axel showed her, she realized where she was.<p>

_The End of the World. _

"Behold," a voice boomed, startling her, "the endless abyss! Within lies the heart of all worlds: Kingdom Hearts! Look as hard as you are able; you'll not find even the smallest glimmer of light. From those dark depths are all hearts born... even yours."

Kairi readied her keyblade. "Who's there?" she shouted.

"Ansem, Seeker of Darkness." Ansem appeared in front of her. "I see you are looking for your friend. But no more!" He smirked. "Her heart has turned back to the Darkness."

"That's not true!" Kairi shouted.

"So, you have come this far and still you understand nothing." Ansem answered. "Every light must fade, every heart return to darkness!" With that, he corridor.


	50. Forgotten

CHAPTER 50! I'm half way there! :D

SPECIAL THANKS TO _**MonMonCandie, Zexiontwo, Fille des Reves, Aika08, and LittleKeybladeNinja**_ for being so awesome and supporting me so far! Thanks so much for the reviews :) You don't realize how much they mean to me!

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts or this challenge.

(Ventus) _My friends are my power. And I'm theirs._

* * *

><p>Sora rebounded off an attack and landed a few feet away from Vanitas. They started running towards each other once again. Vanitas lowered his keyblade and ran into Sora causing himself to disappear and Sora to faint.<p>

Sora appeared on the Dive to the Heart. As Sora was disorientated, Vanitas swung his keyblade. Sora somehow was able to dodge and then retaliate causing Vanitas jumped back.

"Give up now," Vanitas taunted with a smirk, "and I'll spare your girlfriend. If she's not already dead." Sora scowled and gave an audible growl. "Or have you forgotten about your friends?"

Sora sent a downwards slash to Vanitas catching him off guard.

"It looks like I struck a nerve, lover boy," Vanitas mocked. "See? Friends are weaknesses."

When their blades locked, Sora answered, "That's not true. My friends are my power!"

Vanitas sighed. "Typical, you always were my weaker half."


	51. Fairy

The fighting continues! I hope I've been able to write it clearly for everyone to understand.

**DISCLAIMER: ***sigh* I don't own Kingdom Hearts or this challenge...dang.

(Terra) _You have to be strong. Strength of heart will carry you through the hardest of trials._

* * *

><p>Riku kept blocking attacks that Xehanort was throwing at him. <em>His fighting style<em>, Riku mused, _is a lot like Terra's_. Riku locked keyblade with Xehanort before he shouted "Where is he?" And confirmed it by asking, "Where's my brother?"

Xehanort smirked before bringing his keyblade down on Riku. "Shouldn't you be more worried about your friends? Sora has a chance to survive but did you help the Princess? Or were you too worried about injuring her that you COULDN'T help her practice enough?"

"Shut up!" Riku shouted before he was blasted with darkness.

Xehanort laughed. "It looks like I'm right. No fairy godmother is going to help you now." Riku's eyes widened. Terra! That was something Terra had told them when they were younger. With a new realization in the back of his mind, Riku summoned darkness in his left hand.

"This ends now!"


	52. Fantasy

Enjoy. :)

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own anything.

(Aqua)_ You'll always find your way back to each other. An unbreakable connection._

* * *

><p>Finally. The fight of almost all fantasy worlds.<p>

Light vs. darkness.

Kairi sidestepped the Guardian as Ansem charged darkness in his palm. Kairi blasted the Guardian with a firaga before she turned around and was blasted by darkness. She slowly got back on her feet before the Guardian held her up.

"You're finished," Ansem said as he summoned darkness into his hand once again. The darkness shot out and went directly to Kairi. She closed her eyes and looked away. Suddenly she heard Guardian screech. Kairi opened her eyes and noticed a barrier of…light? Guardian released her. She looked at her hands in surprise before she made them into fists.

"It looks like the playing ground has finally leveled out," Kairi stated.

Ansem looked shocked before a scowl took over his features. "Darkness WILL prevail!" he declared loudly.

"In your dreams." With that, she blasted light towards Ansem's darkness.


	53. Bear

Since Kairi is the person I'm suppose to be writing about, I've decided to extend her fight into two chapters. Also, I started going out of order of the list.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts. But wouldn't that be cool?

Bear vs. fox Who will win?

* * *

><p>Kairi jumped and evaded another double team attack from Ansem and his guardian. She landed on her feet as she looked towards Ansem. She randomly realized that most people would think of this fight as hopeless as a fox against a bear.<p>

Guardian appeared in front of her but she managed to blast it with a firaga. As Guardian was in pain, she ran towards Ansem and shot light. While Ansem was blocking the accursed light, Kairi jumped up, stabbed him right through the heart and landed on the other side of him.

"Impossible!" Ansem bellowed. "Darkness WILL prevail!" he declared before fading away.

Kairi took a few deep breaths before she noticed Aqua had escaped earlier and fell unconscious. She smiled before realizing that the door had to be shut. She ran up to it and began pushing.

How in the worlds is she going to close this door?


	54. Kingdom

I'll be trying to follow the endings of KH 1 and (later) KH2 in these next few chapters. Why? Becuase I'm a total sap like Sora (haha! Modifided Riku's quote FTW!) But the actually ending for the entire challenge will be my own :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts or this challenge.

_The hearts of all worlds. Kingdom Hearts!_

* * *

><p>Suddenly, two pairs of arms came to help her. She looked up to see Riku and Sora on either side of her. They looked down towards her before they both smiled, receiving a smile back.<p>

With one final push, the trio were able to close the door. Together, they stepped back, summoned their keyblades and, just as if they had rehearsed it, pointed their keyblades to the door and locked it. With a shower of light, the Door to Darkness disappeared.

Kingdom Hearts was safe.

The trio looked at each other before smiling. Suddenly, the place began to shake.

"What's happening?" Sora asked. Parts of the area was starting to break apart and disappear.

"The worlds are rebuilding themselves," a voice interjected, "going back to the light."

"Aqua!" Kairi cried out as they noticed the young woman walking towards them.

"We have to get out," Aqua said seriously. "Fast."


	55. Glow

Yes, I have used the ending (modified) of KH2. You have been warned!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts OR this challenge.

The Door to LIGHT!

* * *

><p>"How?" Kairi asked. Before Aqua was able to answer, another door appeared before them that opened and revealed-<p>

"Light," Riku stated in awe.

"The Door to Light," Kairi replied.

"Hurry!" they heard a voice shout on the other side. Aqua quickly ran over to the voice and was engulfed in a bright light.

Sora took a step forward before he turned around, smiled and said, "We'll go together." Kairi and Riku returned his smile before they began walking to the light. The soft glow from the door began to intensify as they continued. With the comforting grasp of either Sora or Riku, Kairi continued walking.

Kairi felt herself soaring through the sky before landing in an ocean. Good thing they could all swim.

"Sora! Riku! Kairi!" they heard someone yell on the beach. Said trio looked towards the shore and noticed Leon shouting towards them with a woman waving.


	56. Horizon

And the fighting has finished (for now). For the next couple of themes, there wouldn't be much fighting. No worries, I have something planned for the next half of this challenge :)

Also (and this has nothing to do with the story) has anyone seen Dead Fantasy? I've seen it before but somehow I stumbled upon it again. It is AWESOME! :D I love the second one. Here's the link to the first:  
>watch?v=SIy5Q3EB6ec&feature=relmfu

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy (yep, you guessed it ;) )

And so this side has end, but so has a new one unfold.

* * *

><p>Apparently they landed on Destiny Islands beach. After everyone got dried off and changed back to their regular attire, they sat on a paopu tree. Sora explained to everyone that Aqua and Terra have to go find Ventus now and that Vanitas was somehow able to escape. Riku said that his keyblade was able to unlock Terra's heart and remove Xehanort's. Finally, Kairi told everyone that Aqua was finally free and that Ansem, Seeker of Darkness was no more.<p>

As soon as Sora, Kairi, and Riku were finished with their stories they leaned towards Leon and his friend.

"…What?" Leon asked a bit irritated.

"So," Kairi asked, "Who's your girlfriend?" Leon (slightly) blushed.

"She's not-!"

"Rinoa Heartily," the woman cut in kindly, "And no, I'm not Squall's girlfriend. We're teammates along with Cloud Strife."

"...Squall huh?" Riku observed teasingly.

"Shut up," Leon deadpanned.


	57. Radiant

Radiant Garden was beautiful in BbS. Anyway, it's time to return to the princess life for Kairi. But first...she has to face her overprotective dad.

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own Kingdom Hearts...

Radiant Rays on a Radiant Day with the Sun filled rays blasted on the Radiant Way.

* * *

><p>Since they were on Destiny Islands, Sora had arrangements made for Riku and Kairi to get back home. On her journey back to Radiant Garden, Kairi feel asleep and visited a familiar person.<p>

"Thank goodness your safe," Aqua said as soon as Kairi appeared in her dream ocean.

"I'm fine but I don't know where you are," Kairi answered, a bit sad.

Aqua sighed. "When I left, I met up with Terra. Now we have to go reunite with Ven. You guys have to take care of Maleficent. We'll handle Vanitas." Kairi looked crestfallen that Aqua wasn't coming back but she nodded anyway.

"Good." Aqua got up and kissed her forehead. "I'll see you soon."

Kairi woke up and saw the radiant castle nearing. She hadn't been home in three weeks (one week over her time). Now she has to face her father.

Easy…right?


	58. Darkness

Alright. Since everything's calmed down a bit, it's time to offically time to end the last challenge! :D

**Congrates to _Fille des Reves, Aika08, Zexiontwo, and MonMonCandie _on guessing it right :)**

**Disclaimer: **I've already said it: I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS or the challenge! D:

Darkness is in everyone. But so is Light.

* * *

><p>Darkness was one thing Kairi could never fully grasp. Maybe she wasn't meant too but she tried anyway. What exactly made darkness...bad?<p>

"I'm sorry father for my lateness," Kairi deadpanned.

The King exploded, "Is that all you have to say for yourself? Haven't you learned that it gives us a bad reputation? You were NOT meant to rule a Kingdom! I'm glad you're my LAST child because if you were closer to the throne, you would've already destroyed it! I am DISAPPOINTED in you Kairi!"

Kairi face remained emotionless. "If that's all," she replied, allowing no venom in her words, "then I'll take my leave."

"Kairi I-" the King started but Kairi was already gone.

Axel stood in the hall. When Kairi walked out, their eyes met for a fraction of a second before Kairi left without a word.

Axel sneered. "Damn it."


	59. Isolate

Sorry about Kairi's dad in the last theme. I know how this is going so all will connect in the end! I'll probably have some fight scenes as well.

Also, for those reading my other story, I'm a little behind schedule but I'll make sure I upload in at least two weeks after my last one (does that make sense? lol).

**Disclaimer: **Umm...nope. Still don't own Kingdom Hearts. I think Xemnas does? No? Okay... This challenge belongs to _Wishing-Fire_.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Kairi isolated herself in her room all day, pondering through her thoughts that were bouncing between Maleficent and her father. Everyone thought she was still mad so they gave her space.<p>

Kairi turned on her television and was greeted with "WARNING! Intruder in the castle! Stay where you are!" Kairi scowled at the screen. This meant that something bad I going on and now the doors are locked. She is now truly isolated from everyone else. But…the windows are still open.

Kairi's room was on the second floor and the it was facing the garden so she might not be lucky.

She summoned her keyblade and quickly jumped out the window before her common sense kicked in. She stabbed her keyblade into as she continued to fall. When she was a foot from the ground, she stopped.

"Talk about lucky," Kairi muttered before she ran towards the throne room.


	60. If

*Looks at chapter* Oh! OH! Chapter 60? Sweet! Thank you, YES you! For reading this story.

SPECIAL THANKS TO _**MonMonCandie, Zexiontwo, Fille des Reves, Aika08, LittleKeybladeNinja, and KairiXPrincessXofXLight**_ for being some of the BEST people I ever had contact with and for supporting me all this time. Reviews make people happy :)

**Disclaimer: **All characters and places are copyrighted by _Disney_ and _Square Enix_. This challenge is _Wishing-Fire_'s.

Don't have your life full of "if only..."

* * *

><p>Kairi ran full speed ahead with no intensions of stopping. She cut through the heartless that were unfortunate to cross her path. Luckily, there were no unversed so the chances of Vanitas being there dwindled.<p>

"_I'm so stupid! Isolating myself…_"Kairi thought bitterly.

So many "if"'s ran through her head. What if she doesn't make it on time? What if someone gets seriously injured or worse?

What if she never gets the chance to fix things with her dad?

With this new realization, she pushed herself faster. From her position, she could tell the door was locked from the inside. Not missing a beat (or thinking), she jump kicked the door open.

The first thing she saw was Maleficent holding her father at sword point.

"Kairi..." the King muttered.

Maleficent glared before stabbing the King in the stomach and leaving.

"Dad!" Kairi called as she ran towards him.


	61. Death

Okay, I'll admit. I planned on having everyone hating the King before...well, this. I just want to say that the King didn't know about Kairi being in SeeD and he regrets saying all that stuff before. *random note* This chapter reminds me of Riku's monologue on death from my other story.*end random note*

**DISCLAIMER:** STILL don't own anything.

Death is a part of life. One that not even unicorns blood can help us escape.

* * *

><p>"Dad!" Kairi shouted.<p>

"The witch told me you were an agent in SeeD," he whispered with a smile, "I should have expected as much."

"Don't worry about it," Kairi muttered, allowing no tears.

"You couldn't tell anyone?" She shook her head. He smiled. "I'm so very proud of you. Even if a Princess shouldn't be fighting." Kairi laughed every so slightly, enjoying these few moments that she and her father share.

"Tell Axel I expect great things," he continued. "And you, Kairi…" he lifted his hand up to her cheek. "I love you," she held his hand in place as he continued, "I've always have."

Kairi allowed the tears to freely cascade down her face. "I love you too," she muttered.

"Thank…you." With those final words, the King let himself go.

Unbeknownst to everyone, the death of the King had silently fueled the Princess.


	62. Photograph

I can't help it! I'm starting to actually LIKE Vanitas! (Even if I did play as Aqua first in BbS) But I have to get rid of him sooner or later...grr.

**DISCLAIMER:** Do I really need one is every chapter? Oh well, not stopping now XD I do not own KINGDOM HEARTS or this CHALLENGE. Thank you.

Y

* * *

><p>Kairi gently allowed her father to fall to the floor. Not bothering to wipe the tears on her face, she walked out of the throne room. As soon as she walked into the hall, she noticed the large photograph of her family on the wall. She looks up and notices how happy they were that day. She remembers Axel trying his hardest to get her to smile. Kairi smiled at the memory.<p>

"Thinking about something important? Or funny?" a voice interjected into her thoughts. Kairi whipped around and instinctively summoned her keyblade.

"Whoa, whoa," Vanitas said as he playfully put up his hands. "I'm not here to kill you…yet."

"That's so relieving," Kairi stated sarcastically.

"Come now. I have an offer that you can't pass up," Vanitas said, "Revenge." Kairi's stance faltered as Vanitas walked up to her. Kairi's keyblade disappeared in a flash.

"Talk."


	63. Free

Hey everyone, how's it going? Good?...no? Okay.

**Disclaimer STILL (and will always) stand.**

_More pain for you means more fun for me!_

* * *

><p>"Listen," Vanitas started, "We both want that witch dead," he circled Kairi once before continuing, "for separate reasons." Kairi shot him a look of interest. "But we can't take her alone, now can we ?" Vanitas smirked, "I can free you from this witch." He then stuck his hand towards her. "Are you in?"<p>

Kairi looked at his outstretched hand, weighing the possibilities in her mind. Suddenly, Sora's disapproving face brightly appeared in her memory, shocking her for a moment. She shook her head to prevent the blush from overcoming her features.

Kairi sharply turned around. "No," she replied, "now leave and no one will have to know about this encounter."

"Tsk," Vanitas started, "Friends are just weaknesses."

"Well at least I have some," Kairi answered.

"True," he replied as he summoned a corridor, "But the deal's still in the sky…if you want to reach for it."


	64. Black

Hi :) How's it going? So I've got another challenge but it'll only last a day!

**ONE-DAY CHALLENGE: **Yes, a one-day challenge. Sorry I didn't give a lot of time but I must experiment! Lol. Anyway, can you guess which three members of Organization 13 I will use? Yes, the Organization members ARE the same as in Kingdom Hearts.

One agent, so much pain.

* * *

><p>Three days after her encounter with Vanitas, Kairi was still in shock. Plus, her dad's dead and Axel's getting ready to become King. All these events were causing her to be preoccupied from finding Maleficent.<p>

Kairi decided that today she was going to work with her head held high... Although, as soon as she entered, Sora wrapped her in a hug and Kairi couldn't help but melt into the hug and cry.

Leon had a sad frown adoring his face.

"Kairi," he said in a stern, with a hint of caring, voice, "You know you don't have to come to work for now."

Kairi smiled. "Thanks, but you guys can't have all the fun. "

"That's the spirit!" a new voice interjected.

The team turned to face the three new arrivals dressed in hooded black cloaks.

"Hi," he continued, "Someone called for Organization Thirteen's help?"


	65. Tease

Who can honestly say they expected these guys? XD I hope you enjoy the chapter! No one figured out the one-day challenge but that's okay! Anyway, enough of me.

Disclaimer: I Do nOT Own kINGDOM Hearts oR This cHALLENGE. Thank yOU.

Enough of my teasing XD

* * *

><p>"Hey there," the man with the eye patch said, "name's Xigbar. I think you know who these two are."<p>

The other two figures removed their hoods to reveal two teens.

"Ho…ly crap," Roxas stated in awe.

"See Roxas?" Xion said with a smile, "I knew you'd be surprised."

"Yeah but I didn't expect that they were in an organization too!"

Riku directed his attention to Xion with a soft smile, "So it looks like we're working together again."

"Yeah," Xion answered. Riku keep the smirk on his face as Xion started to blush.

After a few moments, Kairi blurted out, "Stop teasing and do something already!"

Riku smirked before quickly leaning in and kissing Xion. When they parted, he swung an arm around her shoulders and they left.

"…What the hell just happened?" Roxas asked, bewildered.

"Wish I knew, Roxas," Kairi answered, "wish I knew."


	66. Artist

I felt the need for a calm and relaxing chapter. This chapter has little to no part in the plot but I felt the need to write it. Did I mention it's 4:30 in the morning? That might have something to do with it...Also, some of the chapters aren't in order. I keep forgetting to mention that.

**DISCLAIMER:** I already said that I don't own anything so there's no need to sue.

In the end, I wrote how one of their conversations could have played out. I didn't add onto the word count but I wanted to put it here somewhere :)

* * *

><p>Kairi overlooked the situation they were in and smiled. Currently, the people who meant most to her (other than her family) were lying on the grass.<p>

Kairi was lying her head on Sora's stomach as he pointed out what the clouds looked like. On their left, Riku, with an arm around Xion, argued the shapes of the clouds with Sora. Soon, Kairi had to become the mediator and usually combined the two ideas. On their right, Naminé lied down on top of Roxas, looking up at the sky, as they sometimes threw their opinions in.

Kairi would have loved an artist to come and paint this picture. It's a shame she was too lazy to even get up for a camera.

Good thing Rinoa and Leon was in the upper parts of the castle. Else, they would've lost this moment to time with only their memories as proof.

* * *

><p><em>"It does too!"<em>

_"Sora, look at it. It does not."_

_"Guys, how about a teddy bear holding a machine gun?"_

_"...Yeah, I could see that."_

_"It does look like it, doesn't it?"_


	67. Dream

Sorry this is (kind of) late. I enjoyed writing this one. Oddly enough, I wrote it as I'm watching _Ghost Hunters International. _And yes, I did mean feathers XD

**DISCLAIMER:** Listen and listen good. I do not own anything, got it memorized?

If today is yesterday, what is tomorrows today?

* * *

><p>One day, the entire situation hit Kairi like a ton of feathers.<p>

She. Was. An. Agent.

She served her country as a Princess during the day and an agent when no one's looking. Kairi was teamed up with two amazing guys, had an awesome leader (although he wasn't cool at first), and three new members. Kairi helped to catch the villain (or villainess) and it was a dream come true.

…A messed up dream but a dream nonetheless.

Kairi enjoyed living her dream but…there was one thing that was missing.

"Kairi, ready to go?" Sora asked.

"Yeah," Kairi answered, "So where are we going?"

"For our date, I'll be taking you to dinner before we go to a special island in Destiny Islands."

"Can't wait," With that, she linked arms with Sora.

As they walked out, the Queen looked towards the couple with a small smile.


	68. Paopu

I just realized that some of the chapters aren't excatly 150...Oh well! I'm having fun :3 Anywho, who's heard of _Blame it on Pop_? _LittleKeybladeNinja _introduced me to the song through a cosplay music video called _Blame it on the Cosplay 2.0_. Now, let's get on with the chapter :)

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts or this challenge. Some of the quotes from Kingdom Hearts are also used.

_If two people share one, their destinies become intertwined. They'll remain a part of each other's lives no matter what. C'mon, I know you want to try it. _

* * *

><p>After a beautiful dinner and walk on the beach, Sora took Kairi across a small wooden bridge.<p>

"Did you build this bridge yourself?" Kairi asked with genuine admiration and curiosity laced in her voice.

"Kind of," Sora admitted, "Riku and I did."

Kairi nodded in understanding.

Sora smiled. "I want to show you something." As he said that, he stopped in front of the bent tree and helped Kairi up onto the paopu tree before sitting next to her.

"You know the story behind the paopu?" Sora asked as he retrieved one from the branch.

"Yeah, but you said it wasn't true," Kairi said questioningly.

"Still," Sora said, "Kairi, share this paopu with me?"

Kairi smiled as they bit down on either side of the fruit.

When Kairi pulled back, she smiled and said "You're such a sap."

"Yeah." Sora smiled back. "I know."

Kairi's expression turned into a soft smile. "Sora…don't ever change."


	69. Kiss

So this is a continuation of the last chapter. Before I finished this, I FINALLY got to Destiny Islands in BbS with Terra. I think I'm almost done with his story :D That means I'm 2/3 there!

**DISCLAIMER: **I still don't own Kh or this challenge...thanks.

Yeah. It's official. I'm a sap. You a sap too? Join the club. Sora's in it.

* * *

><p>"You know," Sora said as he lied on the curve of the tree, "I've shared a paopu fruit with a lot of people."<p>

Kairi glanced over and answered, "Really now? Funny, I've always took Riku as the player."

Sora laughed as Kairi rested her head on his chest. A comfortable silence filled the air before Sora sat back up. "But you know," he stated absentmindedly, "There is something I haven't shared with anyone."

Kairi sat up and looked over to him. "Oh? What's that?" she asked teasingly.

"This," Sora answered before he leaned forward and captured her lips with his. Kairi was too shocked to react so after a moment, Sora pulled back and muttered, "I-I…I'm…sorry," as a blush crept onto his face.

A blush highlighted Kairi cheeks, as a soft, gentle smile began to grace her lips. "There's no need to be."

After a moment of complete silence, they both confessed together, "I love you."


	70. Vision

**Experiment:** 1. Cover one of your eye for about a half hour or so. Be sure you can't see ANY light through that eye but be sure you keep your eye open like you normally would. 2. Walk into a dark room (no light whatsoever) and remove the eye patch (or what you used as an eye patch) 3. Be amazed (maybe).

Yes, I tested it myself and it worked. I heard that it works because you eye becomes accustom to the darkness. It was pretty cool :D

**INFORMATION YOU SHOULD KNOW: **I'm going on vacation with my family for a week. I'm not sure if I can squeeze in another chapter tomorrow so I wouldn't be able to update, work on my stories, or reply to any reviews.

**DISCLAIMER:** ...I thought we went over this.

Honestly, we're all children at heart. :)

* * *

><p>"Alright people," Leon said (still leader of their now bigger team), "Aerith has created glasses so you're vision will enhance and you can see in the dark." The five youngest agents in the room widened their eyes.<p>

Seeing as everyone else was shocked, Xigbar sighed and asked, "Really?"

Leon nodded before reminding them, "You have to go after Maleficent now so that means having to go through her darkness." He redirected his attention to the teens. "These are NOT play toys."

"They're ready!" Aerith's voice called.

"I call first dibs," Xigbar said with childish enthusiasm.

"No fair!" Roxas and Sora shouted.

"How long do you think it'll be before someone gets injured?" Kairi asked with an amused smile.

"My guess-," Riku began but was interrupted by Xigbar.

"ACH! MY GOOD EYE!"

"Point zero seconds," Leon said casually as he gave them each a set of glasses.


	71. Forget

I'm back! Guess who swam with dolphins? I DID! And it was awesome! Ahem. Sorry. Anyway, I wasn't sure how to set this theme but this is what I came up with. If you squint, there might be some Maleficent x Jafar but...XD Ew. Anyway, I'll try to finish up this challenge before school starts back (that's been my goal).

**SPECIAL THANKS TO:**_** Fille des Reves, Zexiontwo, MonMonCandie, LittleKeybladeNinja, Aika08, ChuckleBunny,**_**and**_** Muhaha **_**(awesome name btw). You guys (and girls) are AWESOME! I'd never think so many people would actually like this story. Thank you soooo much :)**

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own anything.

Sometimes we forget things. Other times, we forget important things.

* * *

><p>All she needed was one <strong>tiny<strong> mistake and it would be over. Then again, if SHE made a _little_,** tiny**, **_miniature_**mistake, well, it'll still be over but with a different result.

Jafar stood across from Kairi. The battle had extended for a while and both were tiring. Kairi was able to take Jafar out of his genie form but now he's attacking with darkness. Since her team was scattered throughout the worlds taking on the threats of Maleficent's gang, she was alone.

Kairi created one last, strong fire attack.

Suddenly a dragon came from nowhere and absorbed the attack. The dragon morphed into Maleficent but it seemed that the attack had injured her as well. Jafar called forth a darkness corridor and left Kairi there, forgotten.

Kairi, too weak to move, lied there watching the two make their escape. Having no more strength, Kairi feel into the darkness of sleep.


	72. Dreamer

I think I did a good job with this one. You can be the judge. :)

**DISCLAIMER: **Does it look like I own Kingdom Hearts or this challenge? No. I didn't think so.

Do you know that dreams can sometimes tell the future?

* * *

><p>Kairi lied on the grass in the gardens with Riku sleeping next to her. Sora went away to attend to some work a bit after they met up to hang out. Kairi felt peaceful. Nothing was going to ruin this moment…or so she had hoped.<p>

Soon the area changed and what once was green and lush was now dirt and rocks. Kairi's outfit morphed into her armor and she had a look of worry cleverly hidden by her normal façade.

She noticed Aqua and Terra, injured, attempting to resume battling. Kairi saw Ventus take on Vanitas on the other end of the field… But what really broke her was Sora and Riku. There they lied… dead and tossed aside.

Then she woke up, startling Riku in the process.

Being the conscience dreamer she was, she never really had dreams. This dream, however, felt real. Luckily, it wasn't.

But then again…


	73. Enchantment

I really like this chapter. It shows a different side of Kairi and a glance of her relationship with Riku. Just so you know, it's a continuation of the last chapter.

By the way, I'll be taking up _Zexiontwo's 100 Songs of the Heart Challenge _soon so updates will either stay as daily or every other day updates.

**DISCLAIMER**: No...I don't own this challenge, Kingdom Hearts, Sora, Kairi, Riku (no matter how much I want to), Roxas, Axel,...yeah. I think you get the picture.

_Courage is not the absence of fear, it is the conquest of it._

* * *

><p>You know those moments you wish your prince charming would save you from the evildoer? This wasn't one of those moments.<p>

"Whoa," Riku said after Kairi quickly sat up. "What happened?"

She looked over to her worried friend before answering, "Nightmare."

Riku got up and gave the scared girl a hug. After a moment he whispered, "I hate seeing you so vulnerable."

Kairi squeezed Riku silently saying that she's alright. Riku's reassurance put Kairi in a state of enchantment. She was reminded of the dream as she kept her hold on Riku.

Tears rolled down her cheeks before Riku released her. He wiped away her tears before kissing her forehead and told her that Axel would be looking for them soon and Sora would be coming back any time.

Still shaken by the dream, Kairi got up and placed her hand in Riku's as he led her to the castle.


	74. Ruby

Who likes watching _Ghost Hunters_? I'm watching it right now.

Some more brother-sister relationships except this time with Axel. Don't worry about Sora, he'llmake his reapperance soon :)

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own KH or this challenge. No matter how much I want to.

_Sing us a song you're the Piano Man, sing us a song tonight..._

* * *

><p>As soon as they burst though the castle doors, Kairi and Riku went straight to the throne room.<p>

"Kairi!" two voices shouted as soon as they entered.

Kairi looked at them with a serious expression before going over to hug them. "Axel, Larxene," she answered, smiling.

After the hugs, the ruby haired duo looked at each other. Knowing Axel for as long as she did, Kairi knew something was up.

Axel smiled, "So, SeeD, huh?"

Kairi smiled back and nodded, "Yep."

"Funny," Axel answered, "I was part of Organization Thirteen before…in fact, so was Larx."

Then he looked at her seriously again, "Just remember this isn't anything to take lightly, got it memorized?" She nodded. "Good. Now go to your room. I heard about what happened, take it easy for awhile."

She rolled her eyes but nodded nonetheless. "Alright." She smiled. "I love you."

"Love you too, pipsqueak."


	75. Plushie

Alright, since Hurricane Irene will be affecting many states and people (including mine), I don't know if there will be power outages or if I'll be able to update. Still, keep everyone who's going to feel the impact in your prayers. To those of you who are going to feel the impact: stay safe and stay strong :)

**DISCLAIMER: **I STILL do not own Kingdom Hearts or this challenge...I don't think that'll be changing anytime soon.

_~Each day's a gift and not a given right._

* * *

><p>Kairi and Riku went to the garden after their encounter with Axel. Kairi stopped in her room for a moment to grab something as Riku continued on.<p>

"There," Kairi thought as she grabbed an object and ran down to the garden. She saw not one, but two men lying down on the grass. She snuck up next to them and tossed a pikachu plushie in front of the duo.

Said guys looked at the stuffed toy in confusion before smiles broke out on their faces.

"You still have it?" Sora asked with enthusiasm. Kairi picked up the toy and hugged it as she nodded.

"Yep."

"Wow," Riku answered, brushing his fingers along the toy that he and Sora 'saved' from drowning many years ago.

Suddenly, Leon came bursting through the doors. "I've got news," he started, gaining the attention of the teens, "we're going into a secret war."


	76. Dominate

No power outage! YES! How's everyone else? Alright, I hope? Anyway, I was thinking about using the next three or four themes to set up the war and using the rest of the themes for the war (mostly). I guess you can call that my plan but not everything is set in stone.

**DISCLAIMER:** Do I own Kingdom Hearts? No. This challenge? No. Riku? ...No...

Growing up is a part of life. But growing up too fast takes the fun out of it.

* * *

><p>The three teens looked at their leader with shocked expressions.<p>

"Secret war?" Sora asked.

"Well," Riku said with a smirk, "this'll be fun." Kairi and Sora looked at him and smiled.

Leon sighed. "I wonder if it's normal that you three are so calm about this."

"Don't worry Leon," Kairi said, "we're going to dominate out there. Right guys?"

"Don't get too cocky," Riku answered as he ruffled her hair. Leon smiled sadly looking at his team. He would hate to see some war break them apart.

As Leon was contemplating all this, his team looked towards him, silently understanding his silence.

"We'll be alright," Kairi told him with a smile. "We always are."

Leon looked at her, amazed that the three teenagers were able to understand. It looks like they grew up faster then he thought. Then again…

"TAG!"

"SORA! YOU CHEATER!"

"Run, Riku!"

"Damn! Not you too, Kairi!"


	77. Vain

**DISCLAIMER FROM FIRST CHAPTER STILL APPLIES.**

I like how this one came out. Just saying.

* * *

><p>It had been a vain attempt for Kairi to sleep. The excitement and the pressure of it all had riled up Kairi to the point that she had to make midnight trips to the gym.<p>

One night, Kairi was utilizing the punching bag when suddenly someone came and held it in place for her.

"Couldn't sleep, huh?" a familiar voice asked as Kairi continued to punch.

"No," she answered between punches, "and I don't know why." She stopped punching and sat down. Axel walked around and sat next to her.

"Yeah, well, if you're going into a war against a magical demon who's probably in love with a genie, I would be stressed too." Kairi smiled causing Axel to smile in return.

"Shouldn't the King be getting a good night's rest?" Kairi asked jokingly.

"Not unless his sister does," he answered seriously. Kairi smiled and nodded.

"Anything for you, bro."


	78. Sleep

Sora's just this awesome :D Well, that's what I think. Thanks everyone for reading this and if you feel like it, drop a review!

**DISCLAIMER:** No own.

Sleep is good.

* * *

><p>Kairi went over to see Sora the day after. They needed to meet up with Riku, Leon, and the others to talk strategy. She knocked on his door and when she didn't receive an answer, Kairi walked in.<p>

Kairi sighed at the scene in front of her. There was Sora, peacefully sleeping. Kairi thought, How can he sleep with a war in the horizon? But, she muses, that's one thing that makes Sora, Sora.

Looking at the situation and knowing that Sora was a light sleeper, Kairi knew exactly what to do. Kairi tiptoed next to his bed and leaned over to capture his lips with her own. When she broke it, she asked, "How long were you awake?"

"…Somewhere around the second knock," Sora replied, smiling.

Kairi threw a pillow at him. "Come on, you lazy bum, we need to get Riku and get going."

Sora laughed. "Yes, Ma'am."


	79. Insomnia

I wanted to show a different side of Kairi in this. And what's this? Forwhadowing in the end? But...am I talking about Sora's line or Kairi's? ;)

**DISCLAIMER: **My dear, fellow ff. net users, I do not own Kingdom Hearts or this challenge. It would be a crime if I claimed I did so I will not. Thank you. A ff. net author, beckster411.

Once I stayed up for 24+ hours.

* * *

><p>Sora and Kairi continued on to find their other musketeer.<p>

"Riku!" Kairi exclaimed as they walked into the library. The teen looked like he was suffering from insomnia as he hunched over a book.

Riku looked up and offered his friends a tired smile. "Hey guys."

"No," Kairi said, pointing her finger towards, "Don't 'hey' me! When did you last sleep?"

"Um…" Riku answered, "…before the meeting?"

Kairi's mouth dropped. "Riku!"

"I'm sorry! I just want to make sure we were ready for anything!"

"Well you've clearly forgotten about sleep!" Her expression turned soft as Riku looked guilty. She moved his chin so they were looking eye to eye. "Get some sleep. We all hate seeing you like this." Riku sighed, nodded and left.

After a moment, Sora said, "You'll make a great mother one day, Kairi."

Kairi smiled before frowning. "If we can survive, Sora. If we can survive."


	80. Naughty

Okay, I've decided that the fighting's going to start real soon (just have to set everything up ^^") Now there are some really awesome people I've spoken to through these last ten chapters :) PLUS without them, I wouldn't have reached **300+ **reviews yet!

**My awesome reviewers: _Zexiontwo_, _MonMonCandie_, _Filles des Res_, _LittleKeybladeNinja_, _RosaOfADifferentColor_, _Aika08_, _KairiXPrincessXofXLight_, and _ChuckleBunny._**

**DISCLAIMER WILL FOREVER STAND.**

Cookie for whoever can guess where I got Sora's first line from :)

* * *

><p>"Naughty, naughty, Kool-aid man," Sora said pointed to Riku the next day in the dining room.<p>

"Shut up," Riku answered groggily as he began to eat..

"Feel better?" Kairi asked as she walked over.

"Yeah," he answered before hugging her, "Thank you."

"Alright, let me fill you in," she continued, "Leon told us that a team has already invaded and scouted much of Maleficent's area. It seems that she has heartless and unversed. The leader of Organization thirteen, however, told us that number IV was able to create something called Nobodies."

"But," Sora continued, "It seems like Maleficent wants to bring the fight to us. She's sending heartless all over the worlds. We're meeting up with everyone to get our assignments in a little bit."

"Okay, where?" Riku asked as before he gulped down some orange juice.

"Transverse Town," Kairi answered, "Now hurry, the gummi ship will be here soon."


	81. Stalk

Two updates in a row? :D I love you guys that much and since it's my birthday, I've decided to give this to you as a gift! Enjoy :)

**DISCLAIMER:** I haven't even heard about Kingdom Hearts since recently so how am I suppose to own it or this challenge?

_"Reviews make the world go 'round"~Zexiontwo_

* * *

><p>The trio began walking through Transverse Town looking for Leon. After a few moments, they realized they were being stalked. Riku, situated in the middle, glanced over to his right and nodded to Kairi before turning his head to the left and nodding to Sora. After three second, they all summoned their keyblades and positioned themselves back to back.<p>

"Gee," the woman said, "Squall said you three were good. I just didn't know you were _that_ good."

"Yuffie?" Sora asked as they dismissed their weapons.

"The one and only," Yuffie answered enthusiastically. "Squall said that he couldn't stay since was needed at Destiny Islands. He did tell me to tell you that Disney Castle needs your assistance as well as Roxas, Xion and Xigbar."

The three nodded as they ran back to the gummi ship.

"Damn," Yuffie said to herself, "A few years apart and look how cool they've gotten."


	82. Scream

_**Thank you for all the birthday wishes :D It means the worlds to me! :)**_

Quick note: I'll make a schedule of how my stories will be updated soon. Okay, so this chapter is the beginning of the end. The fighting and saving people has started so we'll have to wait and see who survives and who doesn't ;)

**DISCLAIMER WILL ALWAYS BE THE SAME!**

Happy Birthday to _Sun and Moon Entity_! :D

* * *

><p>The team landed on Disney Castle and noticed that the place was unusually quite. They glanced around, looking for any sign of heartless or unversed. A few nobodies surrounded them, keeping watch.<p>

"Where do you think everyone is?" Sora's question was answered by a loud, high pitched scream.

"My guess," Riku answered, facing the direction the scream came from, "the throne room." They ran over towards the scream and noticed Princess Naminé surrounded by Xion, Roxas, and Xigbar who were currently attacking heartless.

Kairi noticed a heartless going after Naminé. Finding an opening, Kairi used slide to make her way in front of Naminé and slashed the foe.

"Kairi!" Naminé exclaimed as the team started attacking.

"Well it's about time!" Xigbar shouted, teleporting upside down.

"Ready?" Riku asked as they all lined up, staring the heartless and unversed down. "Go!"

Needless to say, under _any_ battle circumstance, Riku's in charge…usually.


	83. Fever

Not much fighting yet just a couple of unversed and heartless. Anyway, I hope you enjoy 'Fever' :)

**DISCLAIMER: **No, I do not own Kingdom Hearts or this challenge.

If you want to know who lives where, check out Chapter 16: 'Serendipity' :)

* * *

><p>As the enemies dwindled to a few dozen, Sora and Riku began competing against each other to see who can destroy more. Soon Xigbar went and joined them.<p>

Kairi walked up to the unconscious blond. Knowing what Naminé was really capable of, she placed the back of her hand on Naminé forehead.

"She has a fever," Xion said. "Naminé had it before we came. I think the witch had something to do with it."

Kairi looked over to Xion. "She seems weaker than usual. I'm guessing this isn't the common flu is it?"

Xion giggled a bit. "No, but I wish it was." Kairi nodded. "Roxas is going to find Vexen. Maybe he could help"

"From Organization Thirteen?" Kairi asked. "He's weird."

"Don't worry, Zexion's coming too." They giggled to themselves a bit.

Kairi playfully pushed Xion. "Be quite. We've got guys of our own."

Xion smiled. "Yeah. We do."


	84. Truth or Dare

Hi everyone! I just finished my first week of sophomore year and...I'm already burnt out. LOL XP Anyway, this chapter I've managed to...well, to put it simply: start the beginning of the end. I hope you enjoy it :) Also, since I know how awesome you guys are (really, you are :D) I just wanted to tell you about my new fanfic friend, . He would like to know how his writing is and any tips would be great. If you check his stories, great :) If not, no harm no foul right? Remember: Point out my mistakes. I don't mind. Promise. _My schedule is on my profile for those of you who want to know when I'm **planning** on updating. _One last note: My friend on ff, _Zexiontwo_, and I are co-authoring a story about Organization 13 discovering fandom. It's on his profile if you want to check it out :)

**Long Author Note Ends**

**DISCLAIMER TIME!** I don't own any thing Kingdom Hearts related. This challenge was created by _Wishing-Fire. _

If any of you Kingdom Hearts fans can't guess who the person Kairi refers to in the end...I am very disappointed (unless you are new to the KH world).

* * *

><p>During Naminé's recovery, Leon messaged them about Maleficent's plans to attack the castle and the fact that she gained reinforcements.<p>

Everyone (including the now conscious Naminé) sat in a circle, not knowing what to do as they waited for…something.

"Kairi," Xion asked suddenly, "truth or dare?"

"Truth," Kairi answers. Xion was about to answer when an explosion took place out in the hallways. Everyone stood up and faced towards the door, watching and waiting.

"Riku, Sora," Kairi said in the silence. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," they answer simultaneously, not taking their eyes off the doors.

She smirked as a scythe burst through the door and headed straight at her. Doing a back flip, Kairi dodged the scythe causing it to embed itself in the ground.

"I dare you guys to take everyone away and go fight Maleficent. Make her suffer, alright?" she continued, summoning Destiny's Embrace. "I've got the pinkette."


	85. Vanilla

Apperently yesterday was SoKai day (thanks _LittleKeybladeNinja _for telling me! :D) So I shall give you this as a belated gift in honor of my favorite couple.

Enjoy!

**THE DISCLAIMER IS STILL IN EFFECT**

Vanilla smells good :D

* * *

><p>"But Kairi," Sora tried as his girlfriend got ready for a fight. "all by yourself?"<p>

"Go," she simply answered, keeping her gaze on the door.

"C'mon," Riku said after sometime, "she can handle it."

A silence fell. "I know," Sora answered before they left, escaping through the back doors.

"They're gone," Kairi stated as soon as the door closed.

Pink petals swirled throughout the room as well as from the scythe. As the petals began to join together, a man with pink hair made himself visible.

He laughed. "How'd you know I was in here?"

"Easy," Kairi answered, "you reek of vanilla."

The man laughed again as the scythe reappeared in his hands. "It looks like it's time for my rematch."

"Maybe," Kairi answered with a smile, "just don't think the outcome will change."

With that said, Kairi spun to the side as the man attempted to slash at her.


	86. Sweet

All these evil prompts and out of nowhere comes the prompt s_weet_. What did I do with this prompt? Read and find out ;)

**DISCLAIMER:** Sorry, I don't own much.

**WARNING:** Blood shed ahead. Nothing too gruesome though. Also, from this chapter on, there WILL be more blood in the scenes.

* * *

><p>Throughout the battle so far, Kairi managed to deal much more damage then her opponent. Dancing around the field, Kairi threw her keyblade towards him. While he set up to block, the princess warrior ran towards him and stabbed him in the shoulder when her keyblade returned. Jumping back and looking at the newly shed blood, Kairi smirked. "You're getting too angry too fast."<p>

Instead of getting mad, Marluxia laughed. Kairi narrowed her eyes in confusion before widening them.

The blood dripping from his arm turned black.

"Darkness," Kairi whispered in realization.

Once again, the pinkette laughed. "Revenge will be sweet."

Kairi took a surprised step back when Marluxia seemed to disappear. Somehow, she managed to jump back to dodge a strike that had appeared from the darkness.

"_Looks like I'm going to have to take this seriously," _Kairi thought with a concern expression before smirking. _"Let the fun begin."_


	87. Stab

I really can't help but see these two as teammates. I had to do this to Kairi, I'm sorry! D: Hopefully I would be able to end this challenge on a happy note but looking at the themes, it'll be a challenge. Speaking of a challenge...

**CHALLENGE TIME! **Someone _will_ die by the end of the story. The question now is: who? I already know so now you guys could try and guess :D I won't give anything away seeing as this might be the last challenge in a challenge for this challenge (lol I love saying that :D). Have fun! And no _Zexiontwo_, do no spoil it for anyone else :)

**DISCLAIMER SHALL STILL APPLY**

Have fun~

* * *

><p>Kairi began taking up the offence now and it was not working out too well.<p>

"Surrender, Princess," the pinkette said, "and your death will be a _little _less painful."

Kairi smirked. "Not even in your dreams, Marly."

Enraged, Marluxia used his darkness to slash Kairi many times causing her to raise her arms in defense. Kairi sneered. "Fighting with darkness? Coward."

He laughed, flipping his hair. "You'll never understand. By the way, I've gotten a partner. She's a bit sadist."

"Sadist, huh?" Kairi answered. "Reminds me of-"

"Hahaha!" a new voice boomed.

"Larxene!" Kairi cried. Before she could blink, a sharp pain went through her back and continued right through her.

She was stabbed.

"Larxene, why?" Kairi whispered.

"Can't you see child?" the pinkette continued. "We've brainwashed her. Not like anyone'll know. I can't wait to see Axel's face!" Kairi scowled but soon fainted in a pool of her blood.


	88. Bleed

This chapter starts off with a flashback. Seeing Kairi interact with people really does show her 'Princess of Light' attuide...I think. I wonder if she's like the in the game? Oh wait...I don't know BECAUSE THEY NEVER HAD HER INTERACT OR FIGHT! Jeez...Ahem~

On a lighter note, I saw_ Lion King_ in 3D today with my friend! I was crying, laughing and lipsinging like I was a little kid again! I loved it~ By the way, I started to get into this manga/anime. It's a bit weird but...so am I! I love Kaoru, he's the only one able to challenge my fangirlness for Riku (Riku is still number 1! XD) It's called _Ouran High School Host Club_. Weird title, I know. I think they all like Haruhi XD Oh the complications and the funnyness...

**ANYWAY THE DISCLAIMER WILL FOREVER STAND** (more than likely)

Are roses the color of blood? So...can you paint a rose with blood without anyone knowing?

* * *

><p><em>Blood. The source of life and the liquid that pumps through veins. It is the thing that enables us to breath. If we bleed too much at one time, we may die. However, if you were to surrender the right amount, you can save someone's life<em>, Vexen concluded.

A young Kairi listened attentively as Vexen continued. She asked, _So how much is too much?_

Vexen looked over to her, _You'll know...Hopefully by witnessing and not experiencing. _

Kairi sighed as she attempted to stay conscious. _"So this is what Vexen was talking about," _she thought, attempting to standup. Through half lidded eyes, she saw Marluxia making his way towards her, grinning all the while with his scythe at the ready.

A drop of blood fell. Kairi stood up and summoned her keyblade, going on the defense.

"_No more magic,"_ she thought, _"But… if I'm going down, I'm going down fighting!"_


	89. Colors

I wrote this chapter a few days ago but I forgot to post it since I continued on with the other chapters ^^" Sorry. But the good news is that I posted it before the week ended :D

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts or this challenge. Yeah.

What's going to work? _Teamwork!~_

* * *

><p>Kairi watched cautiously as Marluxia and Larxene advanced forward. She knew she couldn't take them alone but…what was she suppose to do?<p>

Suddenly, Marluxia ducked and a flash of dark colors flew over his head and landed on the other side.

"Vanitas," Kairi muttered in surprise. While her opponents were distracted, Kairi threw her keyblade towards Larxene, effectively hitting her and allowed Vanitas to attack Marly.

"Just because you have a teammate now," Larxene declared, "DOESN'T mean you'll win."

Kairi gritted her teeth. There was something off about Larxene. The colors in her eyes drained away and she seemed…conflicted. Kairi could've sworn there was regret in her eyes.

"_What did Aerith say again?" _Kairi thought, _"Oh yeah!" _And with that, she jumped up and kicked Larxene's jaw. A loud cracking sound was heard as a microchip fell out of the blonde's mouth.

"_Just as I thought," _Kairi thought, _"Mind control."_


	90. Noise

WHOA! Didn't see that one coming did ya :P I hope you enjoyed who Kairi's savior was. I don't know why but I can't help but like Vanitas. It's weird...I think XD Anyway, not much to say except ENJOY!

THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO'S REVIEWED AND READ SO FAR. **I'd like to thank _Zexiontwo_, _LittleKeybladeNinja_, _MonMonCandie_, _Aika08_, _BeyondtheClouds_, _Fille_ _des Reves_, _Chucklebunny_, _NoOneXII_, _TheDarkNinjaPanda17,_ and_ RoseOfADifferentColor _for reviewing my last ten chapters.** Wow, I remember in chapter 20 when I only had 3 reviewers :') You guys are all awesome! Thank you for all your support, it means a lot to me.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the characters, the pairings, or anythang since Kingdom Hearts does. This challenge isn't mine either.

Vani, what _are_ you doing here?

* * *

><p>After a long battle, the two managed to weigh the pinkette down. Although, since Kairi was hurt, she stood off to the side and managed to attack Marluxia with some far range attacks. Vanitas, clearly becoming impatient, finally just stabbed the scythe-wielder. Marluxia died as he faded into the darkness, promising to return but probably never will.<p>

Vanitas walked over to Kairi, who slid down against the wall, clutching her wound. Vanitas bent down to her level and casted a curaga spell.

The noise of battle echoed throughout the castle as the two sat in silence. "You're lucky I could handle the darkness." Kairi turned her attention to the masked boy. "You should learn to control your light."

Kairi took in a deep breath before answering, "I know."

Noticing her unspoken question, Vanitas prompted, "And…?"

"Why?"

Vanitas sighed. Why did he save this princess? He knows and you will soon.


	91. Sunset

Sorry, all. I really wanted to upload during the weekend but my computer's internet wasn't working. Now, as you can see, it's fixed :D Sort of... XP In other news, this chapter will somewhat explain Vani's feelings towards our favorite kick butt Princess but the next chapter is what gives it away. Anyway, I know you all are in suspense so I'll stop taking up space.

But first~

_REMINDER:_ Sora and Kairi aren't an official couple in the story...yet.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts or this challenge. I do, however, own the awesome storyline.

Sunsets will now always remind me of Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

><p>"I want this witch dead as much as you do," Vanitas explained.<p>

Kairi stood up, careful to not injure herself. "But that doesn't explain why you came to save _me_."

Although Kairi couldn't see it, Vanitas rolled his eyes. "Your teammates had everything under control."

"Yeah, but-"

"Drop it." Kairi remained skeptical but decided to follow his orders.

"Well can I at least see who saved me?" she asked as stood up a bit.

Vanitas held a surprised look for a moment. Seeing no potential dangers in removing his mask, he did.

Kairi walked over to him, somehow making him nervous. She smiled and the light leaking in the window from the sunset lit up her face . "Thank you," she whispered as she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. If Kairi hadn't turned around, she might have been able to see the small blush adoring Vanitas' face.


	92. Rose

I don't know why, but I REALLY like this one. I think it's the roses that's gotten me to like it so much XD By the way, the challenge from Chapter 87 is still up for grabs. Someone _will_ die and the question is: who? Do you think you could guess? (not you Zexiontwo, I already told you ;P)

**You remember the discalimer from chapter one? Yeah? That still applies.**

My favorite rose is the blue one.

* * *

><p>"Kairi!" a voice shouted excitedly in the halls.<p>

"Sora!" Kairi called back. Said brunette ran into the room with a familiar silver haired friend in tow.

"We did it!" he said. "We actually beat-!" Sora stopped mid-sentence as he looked over her ruined attire and noticed her scar. "Kairi, are you alright?"

"Huh? Yeah," she answered. "I just got scratched-"

"That was a deep wound, Kai," Riku interrupted.

"Are you alright?" Sora asked again.

"Yeah," Kairi answered. She turned around. "Vani-" but she stopped when she noticed he was gone.

"Who?" Riku inquired.

"Just someone," Kairi answered as she picked up the single black rose sitting on the spot Vanitas previously occupied. Kairi sniffed the rose and smiled. "Someone who helped."

~~~_Rose_~~~

Vanitas perched on top of the balcony, overlooking the scene. "That moron better treat her right…or I'm coming back." With one final smirk, Vanitas faded back into the darkness.


	93. Fireworks

Yes, I am uploading on random days. Why?...I don't know. But I have been distracted by tumblr for awhile. I don't know if that's good or bad DX

Anyway, enjoy!

**Disclaimer...will...not...DIE**

You've got to love Axel :D

* * *

><p>With the battle won and the witch (hopefully) destroyed, the team of six returned to the agency and were met by cheering groups. Kairi smiled in delight. It's been so long since they were able to celebrate without something ominously looming over them.<p>

Although everyone was battered and bruised, their faces were beaming with pride and admiration.

"Hey," Axel said as he appeared, silencing everyone. "Come outside." Confused but not wanting to defy the king, everyone followed him.

"Where is he?" Kairi asked as they walked out into an empty, grassy hill.

"Hit it," she heard Axel say.

Suddenly, the sky was showered with light. Kairi stood amazed, vaguely remembering the last time she'd seen something like this. In her delight, she didn't notice Sora sneak up behind her. He hugged her and gently laid his head on top of hers.

"Beautiful," Sora whispered, not talking about the fireworks alone.


	94. Life

I AM SO HAPPY! All of my files have miraculously returned from their mysterious absence! :D (Don't ask how, I don't even know)

Anyway, this is a bit of a curveball, I believe. I hope you all enjoy :3

**Disclaimer:**...really? Still?

Happy Halloween!

* * *

><p>The next day, Kairi, Riku, and Sora lied down on the patch of grass in Radiant Garden's castle; sharing stories of their journey's when they were separated and recalling some of their best moments. There was finally a time of peace.<p>

Or so they thought.

"Hey," Kairi said after some time, "have you guys heard from Aqua, Terra, or Ven yet?"

Upon hearing their friend's names, the duo sat up with concerned expressions. "No," Sora answered as Riku shook his head.

"Huh," Kairi said. "I hope they're alright."

"GUYS!" they heard a familiar voice shout.

"Xion?" Riku asked as he stood up to greet his girlfriend. "What's wrong?"

After catching her breath, she exclaimed "Terra and Aqua came back!" causing Kairi and Riku to grin widely.

After hearing this, Sora's expression immediately became worried . "What about Ven?"

Xion's expression darkened as her smile melted away. "…His life has ended."


	95. Sorry

No one saw that one coming, huh? I'm sorry but I promised a death and there it was. Don't worry, I don't hate Ven.

Random: I FINALLY got my braces off after three years!

**Disclaimer: **No own.

There will always be the good moments...hidden by the bad. _Look for them._

* * *

><p>"Oh my gosh," Kairi whispered. "Sora, I'm so sorry," she continued as she enveloped her friend in a hug.<p>

"Dude," Riku said as he patted his friend's back sympathy. "I'm sorry."

Sora sighed before pushing Kairi away and plastering on a fake smile. "Nah, it's alright-"

"Drop the act," Riku cut in, knowing that Sora would try to pass it off as nothing. "Happy-go-lucky or not, this is something that you shouldn't just pretend is alright. We're all friends; there's no need to act tough."

Sora looked up at his friend in shock before he hung his head and allowed a few tears to flow. "Yeah," he agreed.

Kairi walked up to Sora and enveloped him in a hug again and this time Sora retuned her hug.

He looked up and saw Riku and Xion giving him reassuring smiles. This time, a real smile formed on his face. "Thank you."


	96. Wonder

Happy early Veteran's Day! And Happy 11/11/11! Don't forget to make a wish at 11:11 tomorrow!

To me, I've always seen Kairi as the person to take one day at a time, not really planning ahead. I don't know, it's just my head canon, I guess.

**DISCLAIMER:** I would like to take this time to say I don't own Kingdom Hearts or this challenge. I don't own Kingdom Hearts or this challenge. Thank you.

Just out of curiosity, what do you think about Kairi's relationships with Riku, Sora, or/and Vanitas in this story?

* * *

><p>"So, Kairi," Sora started as they lounged around one of Destiny Island's beaches.<p>

"Yeah?" the female answered, not knowing what to expect.

"Don't you ever wonder where we end up when we die?" Sora asked.

Kairi was caught off guard by the question for a moment. She turned her attention back to the sunset before answering. "Heaven."

"But…don't you wonder what it'll be like?" Sora asked, curious.

Kairi mused over this for a moment. "Not really."

Sora smiled. "You always were the taking on one day at a time kind of person." Kairi returned his smile before they settled and watched the sunset.

"I just can't believe we buried Ven today," Sora whispered. "He was so young."

Instead of answering, Kairi remained silent to allow Sora to think. He's been through much. But Kairi couldn't help but wonder, what would Sora do now that he's officially heir to the throne?


	97. Imagine

Mostly dialouge in this one. Hope you guys and gals enjoy!

Oh and for those of you who read _Songs of Life, In Your Heart and Mine_: I'm sorry for the wait, really, I am! It's just that I'm having a bit of a problem with the next chapter. Please be patient, I'm so sorry T.T.

**DISCLAIMER:** Really? Still?

_~"Scars remind us where we've been. They don't have to dictate where we're going."_

* * *

><p>"Imagine this."<p>

"Hm?" Kairi muttered as she and Sora turned their attention to the sliverette.

"What if you were dreaming?" Riku began, not looking at them. "What if Maleficent escaped and everything that happened didn't?"

"Riku?" Xion asked as she, Roxas, and Xigbar tuned in on what he was saying.

"What if you could make all this never happen?" he continued. "Make it all disappear but still have the memories? Would you want it that way?"

The five occupying the grassy space fell silent.

"No," Xigbar answered. "If this hadn't happened, I wouldn't have met all of you."

They smiled. "Nah," Roxas said.

"Me neither," Xion replied.

"I wouldn't trade this for the worlds," Sora said with a small smile, "even if that means getting Ven back."

Kairi smiled sadly. She whispered, hoping no one to hear her, "I love this too much to be selfless enough to trade it."


	98. Answer

Happy Late Thanksgiving everyone! Hope it was a blast for you! Now it's time to get ready for CHRISTMAS! :D

Answer isn't used but it is implied. :)

**DISCLAIMER:** No own. Not Kingdom Hearts nor this Challenge.

This one is for those of you who wonder if Kairi ever noticed how alike Vanitas and Sora look ;)

* * *

><p>Kairi walked down the silent hallway with her hands clenched in fists.<p>

_"To think that all of this can be erased..."_ Kairi tightened her fists. _"…would I want that?"_

"Got a lot going on, huh?" a familiar voice asked. Kairi looked up, surprised.

"…You've removed your helmet," Kairi observed.

Vanitas shrugged. "You've seen my face before."

Kairi smiled for a moment before frowning.

"Look, your prince charming will comfort you, trust me," Vanitas paused. "You don't have to be selfless all the time."

Kairi looked up, stunned. Vanitas sat perched on the window sill.

"…Why'd you come?" she asked, curious.

Vanitas paused for a moment. "..I can't just visit?"

Kairi smiled. "Only if you want to."

"Tell Sora his big bro said 'hi', will ya?"

Kairi gave him a surprised look as Vanitas laughed and jumped out the window, making his 'escape'.

Kairi smiled. "No wonder they look so alike."


	99. Breathe

Don't think that just because it's the last few chapters, I don't have a few tricks up my sleeve ;)

After reading this chapter, who can **_honestly _**say they saw this one coming? I don't know if it seems rushed or if I held suspence so I'll let you decided! Enjoy~

**DISCLAIMER: **I've got 99 chapters and I still don't own Kingdom Hearts.

_~When you walk away  
><em>_You don't hear me say please_  
><em>Oh baby, don't go<em>  
><em>Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight<em>  
><em>It's hard to let it go<em>

* * *

><p>"Kairi!" Sora shouted as he ran down the hall to meet her. "What's the matter? You seemed so sad."<p>

Turning from the window with a smile, Kairi replied, "It's nothing."

"I can tell your smile's fake," Sora said before he took her hand. "Come."

He took Kairi to the gardens, the place where most of their memories lied.

"Sora, what's wrong?" Kairi asked when they stopped.

"Kairi," Sora said carefully, "we've been friends for years and the way we're living doesn't assure us the next day."

Kairi blinked. _"He couldn't be…can he? Breathe, Kairi. You could be wrong."_

"I know we're still young," Sora said, "but I want to go through everyday knowing you're mine."

Kairi placed a hand over her mouth as Sora went down on one knee.

"Princess Kairi," Sora asked as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring, "will you marry me?"

…

"Yes."


	100. Death II

Well, look at this. It's the last chapter, isn't it? :) It's been an amazing experience writing up this as my first challenge. I'm surprised at how the plot ended up too. Either way, I love all you guys who either stuck with this story from the very beginining or who jumped in for the ride half way through.

I hope you all loved reading as much as I loved writing this.

**SPECIAL THANKS TO ALL OF MY REVIEWERS: _Hollow Serenade_, _LittleKeybladeNinja_, _MonMonCandie_, _Aika08_, _BeyondtheClouds_, _Fille_ _des Reves_, _Chucklebunny_, _NoOneXII_, _TheDarkNinjaPanda17, _KairiXPrincessXofXLight,__ and_ RoseOfADifferentColor. _ **

**DISCLAIMER: **We've been over this 99 times...I do not own Kingdom Hearts or this challenge!

_For every beginning there is an ending, with every ending there is a new beginning._

* * *

><p>"Morning Kairi," Naminé greeted as she walked into the library.<p>

"Good morning," the redhead replied. "I just finished the autobiography Axel wanted me to make."

"You finished?" Naminé asked, surprised. "May I see it?"

Kairi shook her head. "Not until it's published but you can have the shortened version."

"Shortened?"

"Yeah I made another, smaller book in third person with ninety-nine chapters having one hundred fifty words each. I gave Sora and Riku shortened version copies already," Kairi explained as she passed the book to her blond friend.

Naminé read the title, "_A Princess' Deadly Escape."_

"The deaths of my dad and Ven were hard to write," Kairi admitted as her eyes shone with sadness.

Naminé looked over to Kairi with sympathy before she opened the book to the first chapter.

"Let's see…Chapter one: Smile. '_Being the youngest princess of hearts gave Kairi a winning position and a losing one_'…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>~The End~<strong>_

_**God Bless!**_


End file.
